


Driver's License | t.oikawa

by darlingoikawa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Cheating, Childhood Friends, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Japan, Long-Distance Relationship, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Minor Character(s), Original Character(s), POV Oikawa Tooru, Pre-Relationship, Relationship(s), Sad Oikawa Tooru, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 30,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29328114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingoikawa/pseuds/darlingoikawa
Summary: drove through the suburbs.・。.・゜✭・.✫・゜・。.i still fucking love youa love triangle between best friends and a blonde older third year acquaintance that arrives unexpectedlystory based of Driver's License by Olivia Rodrigo- I DO NOT OWN HAIKYUU OR ITS CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT OF THIS STORY AND THE OTHER CHARACTERS NOT ASSOCIATED WITH THE ORIGINAL HAIKYUU
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	1. prologue

a love triangle between best friends and a blonde older third year acquaintance that arrive unexpectedly story based off Driver's License by Olivia Rodrigo c h a r a c t e r s: y/n l/n (16, second year aoba johsai, boys volleyball manager) as oikawa's best friend oikawa tooru (18, third year, aoba johsai, boys volleyball captain and setter) as y/n's best friend rin nakamura (18, third year, aoba johsai transfer student) as the blonde girl contains: angst and fluff rin is only older than oikawa by 7 weeks


	2. 1 / 1 ・ my driver's license

We exit the DMV, smiling as I kept staring at my new license. Usually a parent would be doing this for their child and not their best friend but after a long consideration, they finally let Tooru take me to get my license. But they probably only let him get it with me to shut me up. Either way, I was ecstatic. Soon I'll be able to drive around and have my own car instead of taking transit everyday.

"So how's it feel to be part of the club?"

I looked at him weirdly, wondering what's going on in that head of his. "What-?" He smiles and grabs the door plastic card off my hands.

"How's it feel owning one of these?" Holding it up making me look at my demented face. Stupid photographer not letting me take another shot. 

"You seem more excited than me to finally get it. But it feels the same, except more rules" 

"Shall we celebrate with a picnic at our spot?" Suggesting before turning on the ignition. I nod in response, backing out of the lot and into a conbini at the next block.

He grabs onigiris, milk bread, tea, water and a red checkered blanket into a woven basket. I pick up bags of candy and placed them in the basket. He gives me a look before turning to the cashier to pay for everything. Instead of sitting at the driver's seat, he sits down at the passenger seat, looking at him confused. 

"Oh sorry, I thought maybe you wanted to drive for a little while" He steps out and goes around to the driver's seat. "I just need to pick some thing up at my house is that ok?" I nod in approval, the engine roaring at the key. 

I grab one of the onigiri and unravel it in front of him. He looks at me for a second before shifting his vision back on the road. "Hey! If you're going to eat in my car, you have to share" Sounding a bit hurt that I already started before we even reached our destination. 

"Fine, bitch" Pushing the rice ball to his face, waiting for him to take a bite. I pull it back and took another bite, the car stops at a red light making me feel Oikawa's gaze on me. 

"You just indirectly kissed me" Smirking at the action, making me roll my eyes at him. "Shut up and drive" Looking out the window embarrassed for myself and this man. The car parks in front of his house, getting out and sprinting inside. He exits with his hand in his pocket and went back in the car. "Do you wanna try driving? It's only the first exit in the highway?" 

I nod, getting out of my seat and into the driver's. The ignition starts, the air conditioner blowing a cool breeze at my face as the radio starts to play. I could feel my stomach tense up, making me feel uneasy and nauseas. "You know you don't have to y/n-"

"No, I can do it, Tooru"

"Whatever you say, darling" His hand placed on mine briefly before pulling it back. My hand stopped at the gear stick, clutching tightly, unable to push it up to reverse the car. 

"It's okay, y/n. I'll help you through it"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: so err hi idk if anyone will even read this but if you are, hi hi! if you found this book ongoing then you're in for a long ass wait because as always i'm very busy but i try my best :) anyways, the driving age in Japan is 18 but I'm gonna change that to 16 because the plot needs it to be. okay okay. Just pretend it is.


	3. 1 / 2 ・ the suburbs

"You're literally the worst driver in the world, how are you supposed to teach me?" I poked at him, giggling at his words. He smiled back while I turn on the ignition, letting the engine roar out loud.

"Do you trust me?" His thumb caresses my hand rested on the clutch. I nodded at the chocolate haired boy, his smile widening just for me. He started to shift the stick to reverse, the car slowly moving backwards, making me panic and slam the break. "Easy, y/n. Don't break my car!"

"Sorry, Tooru. I'm just scared." I took a deep breath, backing out the driveway carefully. My hands clammed and tightened around the steering wheel as I started to speed up to the empty country road. The day was clear, not a single cloud in sight yet the sun didn't beam high to cause a harsh burn on my skin. My breaths started pick up, pressing onto the gas pedal, accelerating the car just 15 kilometers from the speed limit. Tooru instinctively placed his hand on mine, rubbing the crevice between my thumb and finger, helping to calm me down.

"y/n, take the next exit, we're almost there, you're doing great" he instructs while squeezing my hands that gripped the steering wheel. Taking off my hand to signal felt impossible, making me jolt in terror turning on the turn signal to take the exit. We wander into a rocky terrain, leading to a lake with two mountains bordering it. Water sky blue and clear and the beach empty like it has always been. Even though this was still part of the suburban area, it was deserted and hidden, only letting those curious enough to discover it.

The car slowly came to a halt, putting it on break and exhaling deeply. "At least we didn't die" He jokes making me poke his sides as he squeals loudly. We head down on the beach, laying the red blanket on the sand and dropping the basket on the middle. "Gotta say, y/n, I am a great teacher, look at me instructing you to arrive at our destination safely." He unravels an onigiri, taking a small bite while I look at him weirdly.

"You said one- you know what never mind!" Huffing at him, facing the other way to drink my tea. He laughs at my childlikeness, coming up to me and tackling me down while his lips wandered around my cheek. He giggles as he pins me on the sand, continuously kissing around my face. "T-tooru stop!" I try to get out only for it to be buried in my laughter.

"No! This is your reward for being so good! A million kisses for the prettiest girl in the world" He continues to give me small pecks, excluding my lips. We weren't together though this was normal. Well to us at least. Normal childhood friends don't spontaneously kiss all over their friend's face. But after 16 long years with each other, it was just another thing that we is a friendly. But just because he thinks it is, doesn't mean I do as well. I liked him a lot. And finding out about my feelings for him was excruciatingly painful. Meaning I found out after he told me about his first girlfriend, Rin at the last month of primary school.

He pulls back from me, sitting me up again, squatting in front of me. "Promise me something y/n" He breathes deeply before continuing. "When we're both 25 and still single, we'll marry each other" Smiling at the ground as he spoke. His pinky out for me to take. "Promise, Tooru"

"Promise, y/n" He stares into my eyes for a long time, feeling the time stop around us while leaning into each other. I felt his lips hover over mine, his hand cupping my cheek and his head tilted to the right. Our lips touch softly, even if it only lasted seconds, it felt magical. Not like the cliché sparks in the sky. More like the beauty of nature hitting you quickly yet slow enough for you to take it all in. He rested his forehead on mine, staring into my eyes with his sparkled ones. "Wow." I smile at him, placing my hand on his cheek, rubbing my thumb against his skin. "I think I just fell in love with you" he whispers against my lips, millimeters apart from each other.

"Well you're in luck because I love you too" replying to him, my smile wide as his. Contented, he presses his lips against mine again. His moves were slow and passionate, careful not to push too far. He slowly lays me down on the blanket before pulling away, only letting our noses touch.

"I take it this makes you mine?" He mutters under his breath. I could count all of his long lashes as I felt them brush over my skin.

"Let's not go that far yet"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: stream driver's license by olivia rodrigo. i may or may not have listened to it for 48 consecutive hours. yes it is literally engraved in my head


	4. 1 / 3 ・ that blonde girl

Oikawa packed up the basket, throwing out all the trash and bottles in an empty bin. I was still left stunned at what has just happened. He kissed me. He loves me. He slams his door shut breaking me out of my day dream. We switched places, him now in the driver's seat with me beside him on the passenger side. I turn my head his way and show him a shy smile before turning my head back on the ground, my cheeks flushed in embarrassment and excitement. I feel his hand on top of mine, making me look back up at him. His face was closing in towards mine. He takes his other hand and cups it on my reddened cheeks. He gradually came closer to me, feeling his warmth near me. My eyes shut at what was about to come, knowing he was going to kiss me again. Instead, he brings his lips up and presses a kiss on my forehead. I could feel butterflies swarm in my stomach as he slowly pulls away from me. "Why won't you let me make you mine?" Whispering to me, his eyes were glossed and his lips pouted. 

"I..don't know, Tooru. Your fangirls will attack at any chance and-" He cuts me off. 

"Well, if they do, then they'll have to go through me and Iwa-chan." Smiling as her replies back. His hand rested back on my cheek, brushing his thumb on my skin. 

"Well, it's not just that. You're graduating soon, then you'll go to Brazil after and then what if you find someone-" He cuts me off once again, this time pressing his lips on mine. 

"No one can compare to the beauty surrounding me." He pulls back with his hands still resting on my face. "And if you become mine, I'll do anything to make you feel like the only girl in the world" I smile at his words, pulling him closer to me. 

"You have a way with words. Damn you, Tooru." I nod my head, making him smile wide and pulling me close. 

"Oh god, I love you so much y/n"

\----

I walk into school, getting lost in the crowds of students as I made my way into first period. I knew Tooru didn't have practice but yet he told me he couldn't walk with me to school. I didn't argue back not wanting to be a possessive girlfriend. So I walked to school, alone while the sun started to rise. 

Suddenly, a hand clung onto mine. The touch felt familiar yet I pulled back, scared of what was happening. I look up to see the beautiful brown eyes look down at me. He greets me good morning and took my hand back in his. I felt stares burning through my soul, making me grip his hand tight. They started to whisper as they parted like the Red Sea for me and Oikawa to walk through. He squeezed my hand back, looking up at the boy. "You look so pretty today y/n-chan" He leans down to whisper to me. I blushed at his words, turning away from him in embarrassment. He stops in his tracks and takes my face to look at him. "You look even more adorable now that your face is beet red" He teases at me, trying to distract me from the stares of others. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a piece of paper, folded into a heart. "This is for you." Passing me the note before kissing my cheeks and walking away. I let out the breath I've been holding and walk swiftly to homeroom. It was cold and empty, being the only one there as of right now. I fiddled with the edges, trying to carefully open the note. It starts to unravel and in big bold words was written, "I don't mind getting lost in your eyes. Meet me at the boys' volleyball team gym. I need to tell them! -xo Tooru " I blush even harder as I kept re reading. More people started to trickle in the classroom, folding the paper back up into a heart and stuffing it in my bag. 

\----

(Oikawa's POV)

The bell rang, making all the girls around my desk scatter. But there was one that looked completely lost. She looked familiar, like someone I was associated with that had platinum blonde hair. She was trailing behind sensei, trying to smile her way through her confusion. Sensei cleared her voice, introducing the new girl. The girl spoke to talk about herself and I noticed the similarity between hers and- oh no. 

"Hi, I'm Nakamura Rin. I'm a transfer student from Brazil and I thank all of you for welcoming me here." She bows down to the class after her introduction. Fuck. I was trying not to overthink. And if I was, why? I loved y/n, why was I worried about Rin?

"Thank you, Nakamura. You can sit in front of Oikawa" She points at the empty desk in front of me. Rin makes her way to the desk and turns around to greet me. 

"It's been ages since I've seen you, Oikawa-san"

I somehow felt intimidated. Like a snake was slowly creeping up on me. I need to brush this off. Whatever she wants, I won't give in. 

︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵

(Y/N's POV)

The lunch bell rang, making everyone jump from their seats and eat with their friends. As for me, I made my way to the gym, where I see the team waiting for me. I was their manager, so I knew all of them and was close with some of the second years. They all greeted me with a hug, like they always do and went back to talking with each other. An arm was wrapped around me, hearing a voice clear their throat. Everyone's attention looked at me before he spoke. 

"Our manager is now off limits. She is mine so don't try pulling anything funny." 

Everyone except Matsu, Maki and Iwa nodded. Instead they pulled me away from him and bombarded me with questions. 

"Are you being spelled?" Makki

"Did he pay you?" Matsu

"Are you sure he didn't kidnap you?" Iwa

"I'm fine you guys. He asked me out yesterday and I said yes. Besides, we're best friends. If he doesn't treat me right, you know both our families will come for him."

"Alright, but if he does hurt you, we're making sure he doesn't walk after Spring Prelims." They started to walk off as Oikawa nears. 

"Did they hurt you?" He asks concerned. 

"No, I'm fine. You should probably be scared of them when you decide to break my heart" I nudge him lightly, giggling at what they just said. 

A knock on the metal doors took my attention off him. Kindaichi let them in, thinking it was probably the coach or someone Matsu invited. Instead it was a girl with platinum blonde hair and tan skin. She was tall but not as tall as Oikawa. Her legs looked wonderful in the school skirt, not a single imperfection in sight. Although, I sensed some familiarity in her. She looked like a tanned ex girlfriend of Tooru's. "Oikawa-san!!" She squeaks loudly, echoing through the gym. I look at Oikawa to see an uncomfortable look in his face. She jumps into his arms, making him almost fall back. Matsu, Maki and Iwa were quick on their feet to be behind me as we watched the girl wrap her legs around Oikawa. He sets her down and wraps an arm around my waist. 

"Hi! I'm Rin Nakamura. You can call me Nakamura-senpai" Her voice was high pitched that it made me irritated. I knew they were all irritated. Oikawa gripped at my waist tighter, feeling uncomfortable at her presence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: this was kinda sucky but whateva id rather write this in complete writer's block than study for my math test


	5. 1 / 4 ・ that blonde girl cont.

"Oh, y/n, this is Rin, a childhood buddy, remember?" He introduces her to me. I knew exactly who she was. Rin Nakamura. Oikawa's ex girlfriend who tore him to bits because she had to go to Brazil and was initially cheating on him with an older boy. She was still pretty as ever, being the source of my insecurities ever since they started going out. Everyone swooned over her, already heading into puberty as schools transitioned. I hear she's a famous model in Brazil but took a hiatus to become a foreign exchange student for a little bit. Just my luck. She'll take him from me once again. It's always been her from the start. Rin this, Rin that, but I only endured it because maybe once she left, he'll see something which he did, but I'm now scared I'm a second choice that he's just willing to get with because why the fuck not.

"And Rin, this is my best friend, now girlfriend, y/n" I held my hand out for her to shake, but she looks at it disgustingly as I pull back embarrassed. She turned back to Oikawa and tugged at his arm.

"Oikawa-san, teach me how to play volleyball?" Before he could even respond, he was dragged to the court while she runs to the storage room and takes a basket full of volleyballs. She lightly throws one to Oikawa, catching it while looking at me sympathetically. Iwaizumi's grip tightened around my arm, Matsukawa and Hanamaki behind me.

Oikawa puts his hand on her hips and his other hand aligning to her other hand to show what direction it needs to go. I felt my blood boil at the sight, trying not to jump on that girl and pull those silver hairs out of her head. "I'm going to the library" I tell the three of them, picking up my bag and heading out. When I looked back, I saw Oikawa smiling at the girl who made a simple serve over the net. I huffed at the sight and made my way to the library. 

I looked through the aisles of bookshelves when I stumbled upon a peculiar book. The spine was light blue with the black text barely holding on. I take it out and walked to a lone table. I flip through the pages, barely interested in the context. It was about two cancer patients running around Amsterdam, at least from what I retained. I walk back to the shelf and place it back. I start looking through the shelves again, lost in my world, picking up a Shakespeare novel. Romeo and Juliet. I walk back to my seat and start reading. I never really understood the book, it was angsty and frustrating to read, dying because a miscommunication. 

Suddenly, a finger poked the top of my scalp, settling it there before I could react. "I knew my little cutie would be here." He sits down next to me, making me look up from the book to face him. He smiles at me softly, kissing my cheeks, trying to get me to smile. I put up a fake one, yet he was still unsatisfied. He throws me over his shoulders, making me yelp loudly. Luckily the library wasn't too crowded and I was far away from people to hear. He takes my bag and places checks out the book under his name. 

"Tooru, put me down!" I try to get out of his grasp, pulling down my skirt so no perverted asshole (including Oikawa) doesn't stare or get flashed. He sits me under a cherry blossom tree, taking out the book for me to read. His eyes plead but I kept resisting. "No, Tooru, I barely understand the concept" I push it away from me, taking out my onigiri and starting to eat it. He takes a bite before I do, looking at him annoyed with his smirk painted on his face. 

"What don't you understand? Two lovers finding true love but tragedy struck and now they live together in heaven. Easy" 

"Yea for you, but it's so inane. Dying from one thing" I flip through the pages, skimming through the words. 

"Well, it is what it is. Love can be so sweet yet it's bitter and can be something deathly. We won't ever be like this right?" He takes his pinky out, intertwining it with mine. 

"Wouldn't dream of it" 

He leans on the tree, while I lay on his stomach. We let the flowers fall on our faces while telling each other what happened so far today. 

"You're not jealous of Rin right?" He suddenly brings up. 

"Why would I? Unless-"

"No, no I'm not. I have you that's enough for me" He tangles our fingers together, staring into his warm brown eyes, feeling each other's comfort under the sakura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: bam bam new chapter! i'm feeling pretty creative so i might write the next part tonight or tomorrow. i'll see if i want a schedule for this which i probably don't because i'm scared i won't be able to post for weeks if i don't have a good idea.


	6. 1 / 5 ・ we're not perfect

T: I'm picking you up, dress warm

That was 5 minutes ago, he didn't say what time or when he'll pick me up. Just "I'm picking you up". I sighed and threw on a black hoodie and leggings. I slipped on some running shoes and headed downstairs to see my parents cleaning up after dinner. 

"Where are you going?" Dad asks while I head for the door. 

"Oikawa said he's going to pick me up" Explaining briefly. They trusted Oikawa for whatever reason and let me go. 

T: I'm here.

I wave goodbye to my parents and ran to Oikawa's car. He started to drive away, on top of a mountain. The artificial lights started to withdraw, revealing the stars flooding the sky. He parks the car and takes two blankets out of the back. He sets up while I rub my hands together to stay warm. I could see my breath as he lays out the blanket, gesturing me to sit down. 

We lay under the stars, feeling the dampen grass under us as another blanket covered us trying to keep the warmth in. The moon was bright and pale, looking at it with awe. "The moon is beautiful, isn't it?" He asks, turning my head towards him and cupping his cold hands on my cheeks. I nod, loss for words while I kept staring at the moon while he stared at me, in awe of the moon. "We should live up there, don't you think?" I spontaneously ask.

"I think we should." Agreeing at my statement. 

"It would be so peaceful, just the two of us, floating around up there." 

"Yea, maybe we'll be neighbors with an alien." He teases while I give him an "are you serious right now" face. We lay down next to each other, enjoying the other's company while admiring the stars above us. A shooting star passes by quickly yet we both still saw it. I made my wish, as childish as it was wishing upon a falling rock that was burning up. I wish this moment would never end. I smiled, exhaling deeply seeing my breathe at each breath. 

"What did you wish for?" He asks, looking down at me. 

"I can't tell you." 

"Why not?" 

"Because if I did, it won't come true" 

We were at peace, just like I wanted it to be. Maybe there's really nothing to worry about. Not a fangirl trying to pry him away from me, not Rin getting some sort of revenge on me. Just me and him. 

He picks me up early, earlier than the usual 6 am to commute to practice. We weren't allowed to drive to school so we commuted. It was peculiar that he chose to pick me up at 5 am, barely leaving me enough time to get ready and eat. I swear I love him but not his spontaneous self sometimes. I slip on my shoes, trudging through the door with some sort of energy food in a bag in my mouth, sucking out the contents. 

"Damn you, Tooru, making me wake up early after staying up late" I rub my eyes to try and take the puff out. It was still dark and the moon still dominated the sky. 

"Well, I just couldn't wait to see you. Let's have breakfast at the park!" He drags me to a store, grabbing two sandwiches and his extra sweet hot cocoa and my strawberry milk while I doze off next to him trying to pick either yakisoba bread or a breakfast sandwich. We headed out of the store, his yakisoba bread and some breath mints in hand, sitting down on a bench while eating our store bought sandwich. 

"You know you could warn me when you want to wake up at 5 fucking am so I could at least look half decent!" Warning him as I take a sip from my milk. 

"Well what's the fun in that?" Mocking my tone as he finishes his sandwich quickly. He gulps the rest of his cocoa and throws it in the trash can, popping a few breath mints to knock out his meal. He's always eaten aggressively fast, which kind of concerned me, thinking he might choke if he wasn't careful. He sits down next to me, taking a few bites off my sandwich to help me finish. Unlike him, I eat slowly because eating has always been hard. It started during the end of grade school when I was attempting to be his girlfriend, skinny with already maturing breasts. Of course he knew I was losing weight but not the reason why. 

I hand him the rest, devouring it quickly before throwing the plastic in the trash. He takes a sip of my milk, leaving me with just a few sips left. We both pop some mints and head to the station for the first train of the day. He keeps his grip on me tight even though the car was only occupied by us. I felt his hand pull my head up, making me look at him. "Give me a kiss y/n" He pulls my face to him, leaning down towards mine to meet me in the middle. I pull back shortly after and place on more peck on his lips. 

The doors opened up to the next stop for a girl to walk in. But it wasn't just any girl, it was Rin. Oh no. She looks around until she spotted Oikawa, holding me very close to him. Her blue eyes pierced right through me, as if I had some grave sin that she knew about. "Oikawa-san!" Her high pitched voice rang through the whole car. She runs into his arms, making him let go of me to catch her in his arms. She sat on his lap yet he made no effort to push her off or place her down on the seat. Just kept her there with his hands on her waist. I felt myself get angry, trying my best to contain and ignore the fact this girl is sitting on my boyfriend's lap and he makes no effort to pry her off. I inch away from him slowly, hoping he would notice, yet he didn't. "What are you doing here so early, Rin?" He asks while placing a hand on her thigh. 

"Well, Iwaizumi-chan said I could come help the manager. Err, who is the manager?" He clicks towards me, gesturing that I was the manager. "Oh," she says deflated. I start to move to the edge of the seat, yet he didn't notice the distance. He who was once uncomfortable in her presence and told me not worry about her was getting way too close to her. What happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: double update ahaha i'm having a lot of fun writing this, but err the next chapters might be angst. and i have the ending all figured out, i'm just not sure which one to use. so if anyone is seeing this then comment if you want one ending and i'll figure out which one or both endings, the other one will just be the alternate ending. ok i'm gonna write some more


	7. 1 / 6 ・ can't imagine

I grab Iwaizumi by the ear and lead him to a corner after dropping the filled water bottles to the ground. "Why the fuck would you do that!?" Whisper yelling at him. I wanted- no needed an answer why he let that girl join after my reaction yesterday. 

"It's not my fault, she kept forcing herself on me until the younger years begged for me to let her join!" Retorting back. 

"What?" Angrily asking him. 

"She asked if she could help. They all said yes except me and Makki and Matsu. I just didn't wanna deal with it so I said yes. And if I didn't, she would have asked Oikawa and knowing him, he'll try to show off especially when there's already fan girls watching from the balcony or windows." I let go of his ear retreating back to the benches to cool down. I stomped back on the bench to see Rin throwing herself at him. How typical. The boys scattered around grabbing their water bottles then placing them on the ground after taking a small sip. They went back on the court to scrimmage while I took notes on their performance. Everyone seemed to be at the top of their game, no miss serves or hits that went out. But as for me, I was on edge. Especially after Oikawa's little scene earlier and that he let her join. I took deep breaths to calm down, he said she's nothing to be worried about yet I was intensely worrying. This girl for one was perfect, making every guy swoon for her. It was no question why I was scared. 

Coach blew the whistle and dismissed everyone to their classes. Rin was following behind me to the change room, walking in silence before putting all the equipment away. "So, y/n-chan-"

"Please don't call me that."

"Alright, jeez. What do you say about making me a manager as well?" 

I hesitated at first before slipping on the plaid beige skirt on. This could go many different ways. One, since she's older, she'll become in charge of me and who knows what she could do with that power. Two, she could just be a regular manager and maybe take an interest on Makki or Matsu and then out of my hair and thoughts about stealing Oikawa. Three, intentionally flirt with Oikawa to prove whatever point it is she wants. 

"Umm, I'll ask coach today-" 

"Great! I'll see you later!" 

She skips out of the room, tying up her hair in the process. I tie the bow around my collar and slung the bag over my shoulder. I locked up the room and headed down to the campus for my classes. Suddenly, an arm wraps around my waist, catching me in their arms and pulling me in to their chest. "Not so fast, darling. I haven't given you my note today" He whispers smugly in my ear. He slips his hand in mine, sliding the note in the process. I felt his lips touch my neck, giving it light kisses all over before letting me go. "I love you, little cutie" He turns my head to face him and presses a kiss on my lips before walking away from me. I look down on the paper, folded into a heart like yesterday. 

y/n-chan, sorry for waking you up early, I couldn't bear to be apart for more than 5 hours. Seeing your beautiful eyes is addicting, shame on you for having beautiful eyes that I get lost in. Meet me by the gates after practice, we can get you strawberry milk and milk bread 

\- tooru <3 

While the boys warmed up, I approached coach about the question Rin had. 

"What do you think about Nakamura-san becoming a manager as well, sensei?"

"Hmmm, I think it's good" Ouch. "You do so much for this team, you can take a break once in a while." He thinks before saying something else. "But, I have more trust in you l/n, so it's up to you if you need an extra helping hand. I personally think it should be a first year since we need a new manager for when you graduate. But knowing Oikawa is here, that line up must be full. So your call l/n. I know your decisions will be fair and reasonable." He walks away from me to tend to the boys who were all ready to train. 

"So, y/n, what do you say?" I bit my tongue trying to decide. This was difficult, if I choose wrong they might think I'm some possessive girlfriend and a mad woman from trying to keep someone from club activities. But if I say yes, I'll have to keep a close eye on Oikawa and he was already a handful to begin with. I sighed and gave my answer to the girl. 

"Sure, why not." Responding with a fake smile, turning back and retrieving a new club jacket. What did I just do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: oops i totally meant to post this earlier than this. i'll try to slip some more fluff in before i go into a full angst which should be soon. uhh no this has no fictional diseases, also if i don't update it's because i was busy in therapy. alright bye bye !!


	8. 1 / 7 • song about me

I waited impatiently near the gates, tapping my foot and fiddling with the buttons on my uniform. Rin was initiated on the team and all the second and first years seem to love the idea. And then there was Matsukawa, Hannamaki and Iwaizumi who looked at me like I was inane or poisoned. Everyone already left and I was just waiting for Oikawa for his milk bread and strawberry milk proposal. It was pitch black and a few stars were out. It was warm tonight but my exposed legs were still cold.

"Hello, pretty" Oikawa greeted me and leaned in for a kiss. He wraps his arm around my waist, leading me to the train station with a café nearby. All the servers there were about my age, maybe a tad older. Tooru sat us down to a corner booth, away from the door and people in general. The place had vines all over the place and the walls were creamed colour, with posters of some anime and idols plastered all over. He ordered some coffee for us while I pulled out a deck of cards from earlier today. I shuffled them around while I waited for Oikawa to come come back with the food.

"Here we are; some strawberry milk for my girl and let's split this tin of bread, mmk?" He placed it in front of me, taking a seat opposite from me. There were three pieces of bread in front of us, pulling apart two buns. "I have something to show you," he pulls out a piece of paper from his bag and places it in front of me. "Read it."

Beautiful girl

Her eyes shine brighter than any star in the galaxy  
Her smile blinds everyone in sight  
I've known her my whole life yet she still amazes me  
To lose her would be tragic; I hope that never happens  
She's more beautiful than the moon  
Her personality sets her apart  
I've loved her since the day I saw her  
And I'm lucky to be with the person I fell in love with twice.

Tears start to fill my eyes at the piece I read. I look up at a fiddling and nervous Oikawa who was averting his eyes away from me. "Oh gosh, 'kawa! You wrote this for me?" He nods shyly. "I don't know what to say-"

"Ugh, I knew it was corny," he snatches the paper off my hands. "Forget you ever read this. It was supposed to be a song but I thought you wouldn't want to hear some lines repeatedly about you and Iwa-chan said poems are more romantic-" I snatched it back from him, folding it up in a heart shape like he always does.

"I think it's sweet. But that doesn't mean you'll get the last bread-" We both place our hands on the piece of bread, giving each other playful cold stares. "Let's play poker for it"

"But we have nothing to bet" I take out a pen and some sticky notes.

"Write your bets here, like you can bet to pay for a date, choosing the movie for a movie night, or whatever you get it" I shuffled and distributed the cards around, giving each other 5 cards. I looked at the cards calmly, seeing a full house with three kings, king of hearts, king of spades and king of clubs, and two aces, ace of spades and ace of clubs (also two aces can also mean iwa and ushi but you know). I try to compose myself and keep a calm face on. I wrote down a kiss coupon on a piece of paper and placed it between us. He smirks and takes a sticky note, writing down a date coupon. "hmm, I guess we're playing a long game."

I places two more bets on, then he proceeds to place another two bets. A few more bets are put down until the workers tell us they are about to close up in 30 minutes.

"Give it up , 'kawa. Just let me win!" The bread was no longer warm, it was starting to harden.

"Hmmm, well. Here. I didn't think you could beat a royal flush in diamonds. I sigh in defeat and slammed my card down on the table, revealing my weak full house. "Damn you, Oikawa"

He laughs in my face, splitting the bread in two and collecting the made coupons off the table. He holds his hand out for me to shake. "Thank you for playing" His smile was wide as he pulled out one of the paper. "I'd also like to cash this in" It was one of my kiss coupons. I turn it down and went for a kiss anyways.

"No keep it for now. This kiss is for winning" He hands me the other half of the milk bread, making our way to the exit and to the train station.

"Well can I cash this in?" He asks while waiting for the train. It was the same coupon. I smile and wrapped my arms around his neck. His arms around my waist, our lips barely touching. He takes a deep breath and pulls me in, in front of all the tired and distracted train riders waiting for the train. He smiles at me, touching our nose together until the train arrives. His arms were all over me, not wanting to let go, and insisting he even walk me home. Not like he wasn't going to anyways, considering we have the same stop and live on the same block. We arrive at my house and he pulls me in for another kiss. He hands me a coupon, which was a valid pass to slap him for whatever reason.

"I'd rather you have it because I don't wanna hurt my cutie"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: oops so sorry for not uploading for like two weeks err, i was too busy crying. anyways i'll see if i can post the next part the same day. i'm trying to see which chapter to start the angst part but we will see.


	9. 1 / 8 • drive

Spring Prelims were beginning and Tooru barely had time for me now. Everyone tried to tell him not to overwork himself yet he still did. Unfortunately, I was also sick around this time with a terrible fever so I wasn't able to accompany him to the hospital to get his knee checked. Iwa said that he helped him along with Rin, who was insisting he'd never leave his side and even told Iwa to go home. Stupid him actually went home, not that I don't trust Oikawa, I don't trust Rin. His knee was failing on him and if he did continue to play with the pain, it might have gone to his Achilles and have surgery on that. Thankfully it was just a pulled knee. Even if he was admitted to the hospital, he'd managed to still send me his everyday loving quotes. He'd tell me how much it sucked missing practice because he had to get better and go to Nationals. How he wished he was better than Ushiwaka so he could prove to him he didn't need to go to Shiratorizawa to prove his skills.

My symptoms started to die down but for Tooru, he was still bed ridden and was being taken care of Rin. My nerves were on edge at the thought of them together so as soon as the day my symptoms were somewhat clear, I drove myself down the street to Oikawa's house, where his parents and his mom's car was parked out on the driveway. I rung their doorbell to be welcomed by Rin, wearing a bralette underneath her black oversized zip up that had a resemblance of Oikawa's zip up, but then remembering he leant it to me at the park. She also wore black skinny jeans. Her black converse were on the side and she was wearing my slippers for when me and Tooru had sleepovers just couple of nights ago. "Those are mine, Mura-san" She scoffed and took them off, leaving her in low cut socks around the wooden floors. I made my way up to Oikawa's room, locking up the door for some privacy. He laid there shirtless and covered with pillows. Unusually, he was at the far side of the bed, not the middle like always. Like someone has slept next to him. Someone who's- never mind. Let's not over think this, she probably just fell asleep, just really close to him. He laid on his side with his hands dangling off the bed. I sat next to him, admiring the calm features of his face. I drew shapes on his cheeks until his hand caught mine. He smiles and tries to pull himself up to sit. His face winced in pain, subconsciously trying my best to help the injured boy. He had a white brace around his knee and was wearing plaid pants.

"Careful, Tooru" He finally got comfortable sitting up and cupped my face in his hands. His hands went down to my waist and lifted me on top of him.

"Give me a kiss" He leans up before I duck into his neck.

"No, you might catch my cold-"

"Then we can be sick together!" He presses his lips on mine, his hand on the back of my head so I wouldn't pull away. He leans away and leans to his side table to grab a slip of paper out the drawer. "For you"

I hope you keep kissing me like it's the last one we'll ever share

-tooru

I smile up at him and grab his face, bringing our lips together again, giggling shyly into it. "That's my girl" He pulls back and pressing our noses together.

"When can you go back to training?"

"Tomorrow they said. But not as intense as before. So make sure you're there to not overwork your prince charming" He teases, making me slap his arm playfully. "Ow, mean y/n-chan!" I giggle at him while nuzzling my face in the crook of his neck, leaving light kisses on his collarbone. The sun was starting to set and the orange light made everything feel ambient. The glow was soft as it enters in his room while we stayed there, in each other's company. His fingers were caressing my spine, comforting me in his arms while I slumped my hands over his neck, almost drifting to sleep.

(Tooru's POV)

I was frustrated that y/n couldn't take care of me, leaving me with Rin. I knew y/n doesn't trust her and that's why that was the last thing I wanted. But now that I'm finding out she was getting sick the same time as I got hospitalized, I was far more worried about her than my knee. Rin was using this opportunity to get close to me. I've felt her always try to steal a kiss from me all the time but it wasn't until the third night, while I was knocked out by the anesthesia, I still felt her lips press on mine. I couldn't restrain or stop her so I just let it be. Night by night, when I was knocked out unconscious, she used that as an opportunity and proceeded to keep kissing me. I kept telling her to stop but still, she didn't. To my relief, when I saw y/n caressing my cheeks and not Rin, I was glad it was her that came to visit and locked us up in my room. Even at the comfort in each other's arms, I couldn't stop thinking about Rin. She wasn't y/n and her feelings in the kiss wasn't like y/n's either. Yet there was a small part of me that enjoyed it. just a little bit, not as much as I enjoyed even looking at y/n's way.

I heard snoring at my ear and weakened arms slung over my shoulder.

"Pretty?" I whisper in her ear. No response.

"Hmm?"

"Are you staying the night?"

"Yea I suppose"

I laid her down beside me and limped my way out of the room. Rin was on the couch watching some K-drama where a girl was trying to get with this guy who looked disinterested. "Rin, you have to go home"

She stands up and holds the remote between her hands. "Hmm, only if you give me a kiss?" I gave her a kiss on the forehead before forcing her to the foyer. "Not that silly," she says before grabbing my head and pressing her red coloured lips on mine. "There we go, bye Tooru" she seduces, pressing the remote on my shoulder and dropping it on the ottoman, stroking my chest with her finger. She exits the house while I run to the bathroom, attempting to get rid of the red lipstick stained on.

I shut off the lights, letting the last bit of the sun enter and light up the room. The red wasn't very evident but I could still feel the wax on my lips. I grabbed y/n close to my chest, holding her close to me and making sure the weight of my legs wasn't too much for her. I pushed the hair off her face with my eyes starting to feel heavy until they were shut.

I see a girl in my mind, holding a baby boy in her arms. Her hair wasn't like y/n's. It was glowing and bouncing off the sun. The colour was like platinum and her laugh was also different.

"y/n?" I call out to the girl ahead of me. "Why did you dye your hair" going up closer to the figure to feel their hair. "Your laugh is also different.." My words getting lost and mumbled as I looked into its face. This wasn't y/n. This was Rin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: this wraps up part one of driver's license. from here it will be more angst than fluff but i'll slip some in there. somewhere. i'm liking how this book is turning out and for the people that read it, thank you <3\. i started this out of boredom and were at 200 reads. maybe soon this will become famous like hook up or something. anyways. i'm off to start writing the next part. i'm also in the process of getting an ao3 so more people can find this book. maybe i'll post more there like exclusive books but we'll see. i'll try to title it as the lyrics of the song but no promises. maybe it just means more angst or fluff, we'll never know. also do i have any kuroo simps because i had a really great plot for a kuroo story so we'll see what the future holds.
> 
> edit: guess who forgot about the remote akshksjsjs this is bad writing anyways. part 2 out soon


	10. 2 / 9 • unsure

Oikawa was quick to get back on training, almost like he didn't just hurt his knee. If I wanted him to rest, I would give him a cold stare, until he sat down next to me. Prelims are tomorrow and he's frustrated. His serves were short and unable to go over the net, making him stay past practice for even just one to go over. I was exhausted and wanted to go home, yet he was no where near his limit and was just determined. I let out a silent yawn, catching Rin's attention.

"l/n-chan, if you're tired, I can take care of the rest" she smiles as she offers. Is this a trap? I sigh letting the fatigue take over.

"Sure, just make sure Tooru doesn't overwork himself again." I wave goodbye to her and the team, not bothering to get Tooru's attention. I made my way to the club room and changed into some sweatpants and the volleyball jacket. Every step I took felt heavy as well as my conscious weighing me down. Like I just made a mistake but even if she pulled something, they'll all tell me right? Right?

(Oikawa's POV) [we all know this piece of shit is up to no good, should have been iwa]

A serve successfully went over the net and everyone cheered. I look at where y/n was sitting and frowned at the empty seat. A weight was on my back, giving me kisses on the cheek.

"OMG YOU DID IT 'KAWA!!" Rin.

To push her off would be rude so I just let her do as she please. She finally got off and proceeded to give me a peck on the lips this time.

"Where's y/n?!" Panic in my voice as I pushed her off far away.

"She left because she was tired. Must be something she ate"

I quickly cleaned up my mess and made my way to the club room, swiftly putting on my clothes and running to the station. She kissed me again. I don't know for what reason but I couldn't stop thinking about it. Her lips were slowly imprinting on mine, losing y/n's touch. No, I can't let this happen. We've been happy for almost 7 months, a transfer student shouldn't get in the way. I arrive at the platform, struggling for air and clutching my knee on a bench. I look around for a h/c girl around the station in an Aoba Johsai jacket. She was no where. I checked the café to find it closed for the night. I sigh and got onto a train, resting and massaging my knee. My head was a mess. Slowly but surely, my heart wasn't just yearning for y/n.

I got off near a beach, cold and empty from the nearing winter. My mind raced endlessly, trying to figure out who I wanted. I can't have both, but for some reason, as much as I pushed Rin away, she kept coming back and making her way into my heart. Just like my dumb heart from primary school. The waves crashed along with the laughter of two people. A girl and a boy. I could only see their silhouettes but their laughs were evident enough that they were happy with each other. What do I do?

I tuck myself in the covers, putting on a sleep audio (idk if this is just me but I cannot sleep in silence. so i listen to sleep audios which makes me fall asleep faster but it just makes me unable to sleep so I'm tired in school. It's just getting worse, it used to be 7 hours and today it's 4 hours. omg, i just realized something. ial?? but i don't have an akaashi!! anyways back to the story) and scrolling through my feed to catch the last glimpse from today. As I was about to set my phone down, a notification rang through. The username was from someone I didn't follow but they followed me. I read the text from r.e.m.

r.e.m : you know me well y/n and if you don't do as i say, i'll make the rest of your high school life a living hell. i'll tell everyone you cheated on the precious grand king of the court and seijoh. i will do it. unless you do as i say and be a good girl you are. if you don't respond in 48 hours, i'll slowly make you wish you weren't alive. even if you transfer school or country. i'll find a way to ruin it. 48 hours or you lose everything. no pressure tho xoxo

-r.e.m

I scroll through the account and see a default photo, no pictures or post just a status.

48 hours. It read. 48 hours to chose. They know about Tooru and that I attend Seijoh, but if this is one of the fan girls, they've all backed off and was respectful. Something about the username doesn't seem right. Especially the r.e.m at the end. There's so many kids in Seijoh have names that start with a 'R'. I can't just say this is Rin and potentially get her in trouble for doing nothing wrong. I shut off my phone, not bothering to reply or accept the message and silenced notifs from all social media.

It's been my third sleep audio and nothing. I laid there awake, unable to sleep from the threat I just received. I took my phone and checked the text again. It was them again. They've sent a picture of my phone number and IP address. shit.

r.e.m : tik tok y/n, better choose soon if not i'll dox you and make sure your house and notifications flood with hate comments and death threats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: part 2 is here !! if you were wondering what i was doing for the past week?? i got a new phone and blister from throwing water in freezing cold weather (i kid you not it's literally -42° C (-43.6° F) where i am, this country is broken i wanna move to japan). anyways, more updates soon, rin and oikawa are being little bitches also i am setting up an ao3 so stay tuned for that. another thing, have any of you guys read deciphered ahhh!! anyways i'm off to write the next few parts, love you <3


	11. 2 / 10 • it starts

(Oikawa's POV) [you and me both know this dumb ass bitch is gonna do something, watch this be an Akaashi x y/n in the end alhsksjs]

I made a new groupchat excluding y/n in this one. They were all the volleyball players that witnessed Rin kissing me after a serve and I don't want them telling her first.

t.oikawa: guys  
t.oikawa: don't tell y/n about what happened  
h.iwaizumi: why so you can keep doing it behind her back??  
i.matsukawa: ^  
t.hanamaki: ^^  
t.oikawa: no because i wanna be the one to tell her. it's better she hears and clears this misunderstanding with me.  
h.iwaizumi: alright, but if you don't tell her, we'll make sure to.

***

(y/n's POV)  
I was packing up my school things when Oikawa texted me as I shoved a book inside.

T: ready to go??

I shoved the last book inside and slipped my vest over my button up. My mom and dad waved good bye as they were getting ready for their work. Oikawa was outside, waiting for me with his hands gripping at his phone tightly. I linked my arms around his as we made our way to the station.

I bit my tongue at the thought of the text message from last night. Another notification broke me out of my thoughts.

r.e.m: what's up y/n? remember you're not getting away from anything by ignoring this text message  
r.e.m: i know you can see this  
r.e.m: and i can see you reading this while holding and grasping onto oikawa's arm.

My breath hitched and grabbed onto Tooru tighter. "That hurts y/n" he whines making me let go of him.

"Sorry, kawa. Just a bit on edge" I put my phone back into my pocket, grabbing my IC card as we near the station. Oikawa has his hand around my thighs; his hands wandering up. The car was empty and quiet as we sped past the track. He gives me a shy smirk while his hands travelled farther up my leg. "Watch those hands. I won't hesitate to cut them off." Giving him a warning.

"But then I won't be able to play volleyball-"

"Then you better watch where those hands go." Pointing a finger at him. He takes his hand off my thigh and puts his hands up in defence. I giggle at him and softly shoved him away. The train came to a stop and another person stepped in. Speak of the devil, it was the devil itself. "Oikawa-san!" Her loud screeching voice called out. She runs towards him and sets herself next to him, grabbing his hands and giving him a kiss on the cheek. When his fan girls used to do this, he was quick to back away and tell them off nicely but for her, that was not the case. "I missed you from last night, why didn't you call me back?" Call her back? For what?

"Uhh Rin, if you don't mind-"

"Oh don't worry this won't take long" She gives him another peck on his cheek, looking at me coldly as if she is trying to signal me something. I look down at my phone and see another message.

r.e.m: slowly taking what's yours while you watch is so entertaining

She gives me a look and gives another kiss on Oikawa's cheek. Her eyes said it all. I was certain that she's this so called r.e.m.

***

Practice was all a blur, except for Rin dropping hints that it was her sending me those messages and threatening my reputation. Oikawa passed me a note along with a quick peck on the cheek before he walked passed me to catch up to Maki, Matsu, Iwa and of course Rin, who somehow made her way into their group.

sorry cutie, can't hang out tonight, me and the third years are going to the karaoke place tonight and I wasn't allowed to bring anyone. i'll talk to you later cutie. lunch on me!

-tooru xo

I sighed and shoved the note inside my bag, slipping on my school shoes and putting away my dirtied boots. "So you're just not gonna greet your best friend?" I turn around to see Mai. My best friend apart from Oikawa.

"Omg Mai-mai!!!" I leaped onto her for a hug, tackling her into the ground. "I missed you!! How was the Fukurodani exchange??"

"Oh my gosh there's this one volleyball player that's like so buff but he's actually so precious and nice! He showed me around along with his setter friend. I thought they were both cute but.."

"But..?"

"I think Iwaizumi-senpai is cuter."

"Ahh of course, want me to put a good word in for you? He is single"

"OMG YOU SHOULD!"

We were making too much noise that we got into a bit of trouble. I exchanged looks with her trying not to break out into laughter. I punch her side while we made our way to our class.

"Ain't that your boyfriend y/n?" She points towards Oikawa who was grabbing Rin by her waist.

"Mai, lets just go. I'll talk to him later."

"You know, the setter from Fukurodani is also single. And when I showed him a picture of you, he said you were totally cute. You should break up with Oikawa and do the next exchange with me"

"I don't know. I'll just talk to him tomorrow-"

"and why not tonight?"

"Because he's going to the karaoke place tonight."

"Then we should go!"

"I-I don't even know where that is-"

"Don't worry, I have my plugs." She starts to type away on her phone, smirking like an evil villain with every click.

***

Coach cancelled practice today because of family reasons. Mai was ready with her disguises, slapping a hat on my head and a new outfit at hand. "Mai, isn't this a bit too excessive?"

"Uhh no? Besides what if he's cheating on you?"

I sighed and changed out my uniform and into casual clothes. She wipes my face clean and starts dabbing product on my face. She was as excited as a child getting candy. Soon her work was done the same time her phone buzzed. She smiles and shuts it off.

"Looks like your man is at Manekino."

"How do you do it?"

She scoffs and drags me out to the station on the way to the karaoke bar. I could barely recognize myself. My skin was a couple shades off and my eyes changed colours. My hat covered almost half my face but still my figure was unrecognizable. Just by how my hips dipped and putting some cups on my ass. She was taking this way too seriously.

We got into the bar, to see Maki, Matsu, Iwa and Oikawa waiting for a booth. I sighed in relief knowing it was just them and Rin wasn't joining.

"Oh, took you long enough. We have our booth already" They called out from behind us. I discreetly looked to the side and notice the distinct platinum...blond hair? That girl never gives up.

"Let's go" They say in unison while the brown wavy haired boy wraps his arm around her waist, pulling her head close to his shoulder. I sigh in defeat. There's really no choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: i completely forgot to upload but anyways. all my friends are being complete assholes and so are everyone around me so i was questioning existence and if i should stay. but i guess i did. i need to go to sleep because it's 12 am and i have school early. good night


	12. 2 / 11 • confrontation

y/n l/n accepted your message request

y/n: fine whatever,  
r.e.m: wonderful  
r.e.m: first task, go to the park in 4 hours, if you don't, you'll regret it  
r.e.m: i'm spending time with your precious boyfriend, how does it feel that he'd rather be with me right now?

"Mai, let's go home,"

"Are you insane?" She slaps my arm. "No, we're getting a booth-"

"Alright fine!"

She starts talking to the person at the counter and gets handed a key along with a card. "Let's sing our feelings out shall we Your Majesty y/n?"

She drags me to the booths and walks past Oikawa's very slowly. As if we were lingering there. When she was grabbing the key card for the booth, I managed to take off the fake implants, putting my figure back into these baggy clothes. My hair fell back to its original length, my scalp being relieved as I massaged it. The glass was somewhat transparent, my instincts making me look inside to see her sitting on top of Oikawa, clinging onto his neck while watching Maki and Matsu sing a duet. He laughs out loud, cheering for the boys while his arms were slung around her waist. I let out a sigh and went into the booth, grabbing a can of soda from the mini fridge inside. I look at the opposite door once more to see Oikawa place his hands on her waist, making my eyes hurt at the sight. She hands me the tablet and I press the first song I laid my eyes on. 505 by Arctic Monkeys (fun fact, the author stans. not heavily but i like their songs). The tempo starts slow and the lyrics starts. The beat slowly gets faster after a couple strums. It was soft at first, fighting for my words as some tears already managed to escape. Before the chorus even hit, I was already in a puddle of tears, holding back every sob before each verse. I take a deep breath at the break before the chorus, trying to compose myself. As the chorus hits, I pour my emotion into the song, full on sobbing at each line, singing loudly into the microphone.

"GET INTO IT Y/N!!" Rin screams at the end, while the tune was coming to an end. I take a deep breath and drop the mic onto the table before pulling my knees into my chest, letting each cry out. Rin was quick to be on my side, soothing my cries and cooing at me like a child. "Oh my gosh, y/n, he doesn't deserve you." So this is what it feels like, getting your heart broken right in front of you feeling like you can't do anything about it. Worst part, it was with a person I've loved since we were young.

***

(Oikawa's POV)

I could hear the next booth's singing. Crying loudly into the mic with the beat of...505...y/n's sad anthem (actually author's sad anthem but let's pretend its yours as well. you can change it as you please). I've taken Rin off my lap several times, yet she still manages to keep herself on. "I'd appreciate it if you kept off my lap"

"Are you calling me fat-"

"No, it's just uncomfortable"

"Come on, Oikawa, we've kissed before, why are you making a big deal-"

"Because I have a girlfriend!"

All music stopped inside the booth, only feeling the vibrations of the next booth belting out their song. "You didn't seem so bothered by it?!"

"Because you never gave me any warning and you cling onto me like a koala!" I yell at her. "I've had enough tonight, I'm going to bed" I take my bag and sling it over my shoulder. I exit the booth and peak into the other. It was y/n and I think that is one of her friends, Mae, May?? Mai, that's her name. She was singing her song, screaming every line with each cry. I'm hurting her...but how do I stop with Rin around.

***

(Y/N's POV)

Mai and I walked to the station, her stop was first so it was no problem her seeing me not get off at my usual stop. I stopped at the park before my stop, walking to an empty bench, waiting for Rin.

"Hello y/n-san!" I look up to see Rin, offering her a seat next to me in attempt to be nice. "Oh no need, I'll only be here for a bit"

"Ok, what do you want-"

"I need you to quit as the manager-"

"Hold the fuck up. What are you getting at"

"Oh it's simple, the more you distance yourself from Oikawa, the more he won't want you. I mean you could have the alternate option of having the entire school hate you-"

"Fine whatever, I'll tell coach tomorrow. And it's not like it will change how Oikawa feels about me"

"Alright. Good bye y/n. We'll see about that."

I sighed and starts to walk away from her and to the station. "y/n??" A boy calls out to me near the play area. I turn to my side to see Oikawa swinging on the small swing. I walked over to him and sat next to the empty spot.

"How was karaoke?"

"Alright, I had to leave early though. I was expecting something. How was your day, I haven't seen you since lunch"

"It was alright. I saw Mai again so we caught up for a bit. She wants me to do this exchange at Fukurodani because she had a really nice time."

Silence over took us, making it awkward around each other. "Can I tell you something y/n?"

"Go for it"

"Rin...when you left before practice, she jumped up and kissed me. I swear I was trying to pull her off. And then she insisted on karaoke and said I couldn't bring you because it was just third years and I even fought for it. She kept sitting on my lap even if I tried to push her off-"

"No kawa' it's ok. I understand" My feet crossing each other while I fought back the tears.

"Pretty, I'm so sorry, I'll do all I can please don't leave me. Don't cry" He kneels in front of me, wiping off the falling tears. I pulled him into a hug, settling myself into the crook of his neck, feeling his comfort. "Let's get milk bread, cutie. I missed you a lot"

He picks me up and carries me to the station. He sets me in a booth inside the café before getting a tin of milk bread. "I'm leaving after spring tournaments" He blurts out out of no where.

"What?"

"I'll be going to Argentina after I graduate. But don't worry, we'll keep in touch and I'll even visit you and make sure-" I cut him off with short peck.

"You're talking too much. You're also spitting" I giggling in between words. "I'll keep supporting you. This is your dream any ways. I don't wanna hold you back but only encourage you. We can facetime before I go to bed. We'll work this out, we both know this was bound to happen" I pull him into a hug, soothing the boy. "Which reminds me, I have to quit being the manager-"

"Why??"

"I just can't keep up with it. Don't worry you guys will be ok, I'll even tell coach that a manager isn't needed so Rin doesn't have to stick around. Ok? mmk, let's go home."

"Can I stay over tonight?"

"No you have a match tomorrow"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: ok because i was really inconsistent, i'll give you guys a chapter title, it's just that you'll never know if it's the next one or the last one. ok the chapter is called blossom. i think that's kinda obvious. also this book is literally my reason to live, thank you to everyone who reads this because like why?? i love you a ton. and ive edited a bit with like the time line things and because oikawa can't take coffee. also do you think i should put up a tiktok that isn't my personal so i can update and get more people reading this and so i can interact with people that read this book on tiktok? ok i'm off to write the next part. i love love love you


	13. 2 / 12 • last request

It wasn't easy telling coach I had to leave but not for the reason that there was some psycho girl threatening my life and reputation. He let it slide, along with laying off Rin so no one would be tending the manager. Though, he secretly let me out my classes so I can watch the Seijoh game. I think he liked me way more than Rin, which resulted in him letting me join practices to my own convenience. Of course he didn't tell Rin but I'm afraid she had a way of knowing I was at the bench on their games and showing up to morning practices. I think it was the first years.

r.e.m: don't think I didn't know coach let you watch the game  
r.e.m: don't tell me you told him that I wanted off the team  
r.e.m: you're dead

I shut my phone off and went back on my homework. Of course, there's always some way that girl gets what she wants. My phone starts ringing to Mai's ringtone, that's bizarre. She should be asleep at this hour. "Hello?"

"Y/N!! OMG CHECK TWITTER SOME ANONYMOUS PERSON IS LEAKING YOUR INFORMATION!"

I start scrolling through my timeline with Mai freaking out over the phone. It was the same picture Rin sent me the night before I agreed to her terms. My phone continues to buzz endlessly with numbers texting me about Oikawa and me cheating? What? I scrolled through Rin's account and saw a very photoshopped picture of me and Iwa kissing underneath the bleachers of the baseball game. A large event which the whole school came. I remember Iwa and I meeting at the snack booth and talking to me under the bleachers because it was regarding Mai and when she'd be back.

My phone buzzed uncontrollably, with messages and death threats about how I was so lucky to be dating him, why would I cheat on him. I didn't though, why are they so naïve?

tooru♡︎: is it true?  
tooru♡︎: and really with iwa? my best friend?  
tooru♡︎: you're unbelievable y/n.  
y/n: no tooru please let me explain  
y/n: i never cheated  
y/n: please call me, come to my house we'll talk about this.  
tooru♡︎: talk about what? how you cheated on me with my best friend but you're too scared to tell me?  
tooru♡︎: i thought you would be different y/n  
y/n: please let's talk about this, i never cheated-  
tooru♡︎: no, it's obvious you did, that's why it took so long for you to get back at the baseball game. you were with iwa behind my back. i think it's best if we break up, and don't come to my volleyball games anymore.  
tooru♡︎ has blocked y/n

Oh my gosh, what just happened?

***

It was impossible to get a wink of sleep. I silently cried the whole night through, hoping my parents don't hear my sob through my sheet and the hand that covered my mouth. The pain was slow and painful, almost as if it was there to stay.

I took my SIM card out my phone to prevent my phone from getting messages. My account was privated, soft blocking people left and right until it was just Mai. The messages were all discarded and I turned my dms off. Needless to say, I was overwhelmed by the pain. All of it. And I wish it would just stop to let me breathe. A knock on my door startled me, wiping off the lost tears and covering my head with a hoodie.

"Hi honey, we heard crying so we wanted to check in on you" They lit up the lamp and sat down on the bed next to me. Mom immediately took me in her arms, my dad hugging me from the back while I weep onto my mom's pajamas. "Do you wanna tell us what happened?"

I handed them my phone, letting them scroll through Rin's feed. They both had sour looks on their faces at every glance of the post. I showed them the last conversation that me and Oikawa had before he blocked me. They start looking through the death threats and messages which made my dad's grip on my arm tighter. Mom sighs and sets my phone back down. "Well, I think me and his mom will have a little talk later. And as for Oikawa, we'll deal with him." She explains while my dad rubs his calloused hands up and down my back to calm me down. "You can take the day off school and we'll pick up a new number for you. But we have work tomorrow, so if you can, try to get some rest." They both kiss my temple, taking my old SIM and shutting off the lamp. I laid on my bed numb and with a head full of thoughts. I couldn't shake them out no matter how loud the songs were. I couldn't sleep at all and it was only killing me.

The sun didn't rise early like it always did. Water covered the ground, making it even more onerous to get out my bed and get ready for school. I realized it was worse to not show my face, though I did nothing wrong , than show up to school like I had a humiliation kink. But on the way, I was going to pick up a new SIM with my parents before they drop me off. During the process, Iwa dmed me on private Instagram.

h.iwaizumi: hey  
h.iwaizumi: i just wanted to let you know, i'm also trying to convince oikawa and the whole school you didn't cheat with me.  
h.iwaizumi: of course it's kinda a bust but at least i tried right?  
h.iwaizumi: it's ok if you don't wanna respond, you're probably too scared because you think it's another death threat and i would be too. and it's also ok if you don't show up to school, but if you decide to, i'll be there so you don't feel left out  
y/n l/n: no it's ok, it will probably just worsen the cheating rumor anyways. but you can come with me and Mai if you want  
y/n l/n: i know you're in love with her

We got my new SIM and I added my parents' numbers and Mai and Hajime's. They took a long route to Seijoh just in case I changed my mind but I was set on it. I peeled off the stitches and stickers off my bag and phone so it looked like I was just a normal student. But I knew that wouldn't be the case, everyone will still know who I am even if my hair was styled differently or my socks were higher than usual. I opened up my umbrella and walked inside, saying goodbye to my parents. Class was going to start in 5 minutes so the courtyard and shoe lockers were practically empty.

When opening my locker, letters flooded out of the box, making all the remaining people look over to me, starting to whisper. I felt the tears prick my eyes while I try to hold them back. I picked up the letters and threw them in the trash, already knowing it was telling me to die and kill myself. I walked in my classroom to feel everyone's eyes on me, until Mai dragged me to my seat, telling everyone off and hissing at them, making them turn back just in time for Sensei to come in. I could hear the whispers about me while I struggled to pay attention in class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: believe it or not we are about to meet a really important person and plot point in the story. surprise surprise, maybe one person knows it. another chapter title treat! it's called exchange. that's a really big hint. ok so i made a tiktok account which is darlingoikawa as always. you can see me make a fool out of myself there and also see book updates. anyways that's it for me tonight, i'm off to right some more and yes i actually did turn in that science paper.


	14. 2 / 13 • resistance

(Iwaizumi's POV) [surprise surprise bitches]

h.iwaizumi: before you ask, me and y/n never kissed  
t.oikawa: well that's not what this picture said  
t.oikawa: *insert edit of y/n and iwa kissing*  
t.oikawa: both of you are unbelievable  
h.iwaizumi: yea like you weren't holding rin by her waist that one day and constantly let her on your lap and kiss you-  
h.iwaizumi: and you know that i like mai, y/n is like my sister. tf? youre really going to believe that over me and your own girlfriend?  
t.oikawa: you can't argue with hard proof  
h.iwaizumi: shittykawa it's fucking edited when will you see that- you know what, forget it, fuck you and rin, maybe in the future you'll see and if by some miracle, y/n will forgive you.  
t.oikawa: well sorry that i don't want to be with someone who cheated on me with my best friend.  
h.iwaizumi: yea but you and rin cuddling up to each other and not pushing her away when she kisses you is nothing  
t.oikawa: the cuddling one was because she wasn't feeling well and it's rude to reject someone who was ill. the kissing one happened ONCE! and i couldn't pull her off because she was holding on like i was a branch. if anything, y/n has been more unfaithful by kissing my best friend behind my back.  
h.iwaizumi has blocked t.oikawa

Jackass.

That's all I can say about this crappy guy. Why is he like this? How did he change from this bubbly but overly annoying person that showed off y/n every second of the day to this cold, stupid ass person who doesn't even know the difference between a real and edited picture? For someone who has decent grades, he's too dumb for his own good.

I wonder how y/n is feeling? I can only imagine her phone blowing up with messages and threats that she can't take. Feeling sorry is an understatement, but at this time, she would probably be asleep or her phone is shut off from all the messages she got. It wasn't worth texting her right now, especially when she's being cautious of her messages. I think it's best to text her when her phone wouldn't get my messages lost in the sea of negative responses. I can only wait.

***

(Y/N's POV)

(the day after Tooru tells her he'll be leaving for Argentina after graduation.) [I know this is kinda back wards but I forgot this plot point so just pretend this is more a recap]

I sat down on my desk, figuring out what to write for him. He was going to leave soon, maybe not so soon if Seijoh qualifies for Nationals (ahaha rip). But just in case, I'll write him letters for however he's feeling. I spun the pen around my fingers, grabbing our multiple pages of blank paper and placing a vinyl on my record player.

Oikawa, the pen bleeding through the page lightly.

***

I labeled all the letters with stickers, writing down what was for what on the blank space.

For when you feel happy

For when you miss me

For when you're upset

For when you're angry

For when you're bored

For when you win a match

Open me before you leave Japan

Seven letters and hundreds of words, all to show my love to him. I stack them up, tying a red thread around it. It sat at the edge of my desk, already feeling unhappy at the thought of him leaving. Maybe this will be good for us. We don't have to break up but this will teach us about how much we love each other.

I leaped forward to my bed and started to scroll through TikTok. My eyes starts to drop, setting my phone down for a quick nap.

***

(back to present timeline)

I tried my best to not interact with anyone today, considering the school hated my guys and we're constantly talking about me behind my back. Oikawa and Rin were together when I saw them. He had his hand on her waist like before. The sight was unbearable and it took every part of me to look away. Oikawa had a game a few games today but I had a feeling Rin tagged along to the cheer squad, which I was thankful for. I didn't have to see her or worry about her taunting me. I excused myself to the nurse's office and she just told me to go home instead. Probably because she can't fix a broken heart.

I made my way to the station, struggling to find my IC card. A couple of cards fell out, swiftly picking them up. I stuffed them back in but couldn't seem to take my eyes off my license. Even though it was probably the worse picture of me out there, I smiled at the thought, reminiscing the memory. Oikawa was behind the camera making me smile even though you're not supposed to on a serious information piece. I kept getting scolded at and when they took the picture, I was holding in a laugh awkwardly. I put it back in my wallet and got into a train heading home. The last thing I want is to interact with people right now. Especially now that my rep was ruined and maybe the entire Miyagi population hates me. I wonder if my parents will let me do an exchange?

***

I started finishing up my snack when I hear a knock on the door.

h.iwaizumi: hi i came over to check up on you. mind opening the door? it's cold out

I put my plate away, wiping my hands and making my way to the door to let him in. "Hi Hajime, what's up?" We made our way to my room, sitting down on my desk while he sits on the bed.

"How are you feeling?" He asks when starting to feel comfortable.

"Like shit, but I mean how else are you supposed to feel after you break up with someone?" I shrug, laughing sarcastically at his question. It stayed silent for a bit, only the buzzing hum of the vent in the background.

"Do you still love him?"

"I mean yea," I pause for a bit. "you don't just automatically unlove the person you've been in love with your entire life, right?"

He nods at my response, fiddling with his thumbs while I clicked the pen on my desk. I sat down next to him on my bed and laid my head on his. I put the stack of letters in a drawer, couldn't be bothered which one. The amount of feeling I've felt the past 24 hours was enough for me to feel exhausted.

"Did you write him letters? For what?"

"When he leaves, just something to make sure we felt connected even if we don't talk."

He nods again, letting the silence take over before I break it with another topic. "You know, Mai really likes you, and I know you like her. You guys should go out."

"Oh ok, maybe you should catch up on sleep, you're talking non sense"

He grabs a pair of pajamas and my towel, pushing me into the bathroom. "By the way, how was the games?"

"Oh we won all of them and now we're in the semi finals. Ok get in there and take a nap"

***

(Iwaizumi's POV) [this dum dum is gonna pull an oikawa but it's for your sake]

She collapses on the bed, her breathing slow and deep. I take out the stacks of letters that was tagged Oikawa with a red string holding all of them together. I made sure she was still sleeping and placed it in my bag, away from my volleyball clothes and shoes so it doesn't get soiled. Maybe this will change something for this lovesick girl and shitty guy. And if it doesn't, well I tried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: oops double update ??? no chapter reveal this time though ahaha. i guess i was in too deep with this book. but i mean this is the only thing making me stay mainly so it's best to put all my effort in this and not school right? anyways, new part coming soon. and alright a chapter reveal because maybe then i'll get more motivation to update again. the chapter is called light of hope. ehehehehe alright i'm going to bed night night


	15. 2 / 14 • exchange

As suspected, the whole school hates my guts and Rin and Oikawa got together. I was really confused on the whereabouts of my letters, not like I was going to send them. Maybe they've been misplaced, I'll try to find them when I get home. Today was a bit better than before. I mean minus the people placing notes and talking about me deactivating accounts because I was too much of a coward to face the messages. The next exchange won't be until next month, making me groan at the thought of spending another 30 days where I would be surrounded by people who wanted to jump me.

Surprisingly, my parents were home earlier than usual. "Hi mom, dad, why are you guys home so early?" They were seated at the kitchen island with my dad's computer, looking shocked and happy.

"Oh hi y/n, come here!" They sat me down before turning the screen towards me.

Shinomiya Corp.

Regarding a Promotion

Mr/s. l/n,

As a gesture of gratitude for your loyalty and hard work, we have promoted you to at our main office in Tokyo. Higher pay, more hours, and a chance to travel for business and international clients. If you chose to accept, we will set up your amenities at the earliest convenience. Congratulations on your promotion and I hope to hear back from the both of you soon.

-CEO of Shinomiya Corp.  
Kaguya Shinomiya

oh my god..

"Oh wow! You guys should take this! This is huge!" I scream out loud, admiring their accomplishments.

"Are you sure? You don't want to leave behind Mai and Hajime?" My dad asks.

"Well Hajime is graduating soon since they didn't get past semi finals and Mai is doing another exchange program to Tokyo which hopefully should be near my school right? What school are they sending me off to anyways?"

My mom typed some things up on the computer, showing me a map of the neighbourhood area with a whole bunch of high school popping up. "So the closest to where we live is Fukurodani Academy. I think you mentioned that was where Mai went on exchange. But of course there's also Itachiyama Institute and Nohebi Academy. There's more if those don't excite you." She hands me some pamphlets to the schools in Tokyo. "I think Nekoma is also a good school. Your cousin Morisuke goes there."

"Umm, I'll think about it. But please take this opportunity" I run up to my room, excited to look through the Fukurodani pamphlet. This looks like some rich school but the people look nice. They also have the 5th best ace in the country. Their volleyball team had many handsome faces. If their ace wasn't hot, their number 5 had a beautiful face. I shake my head, focusing back on the important stuff. I can't just pick a school based off the volleyball team. The reason why I'm heart broken is because of a volleyball player.

I ring up Mai as I stared at the volleyball team picture. "What's up y/n?"

"You're doing the Fukurodani exchange again right?"

"Yea, I mean Akaashi and Bokuto are expecting me. And Iwaizumi hasn't asked me to be his girlfriend yet."

I laugh at the last comment. "Alright well, I'm moving to Tokyo-"

"OMG AHHHH!! THIS IS SO BIG!! ILL HAVE A CITY BEST FRIEND AND AAAHH—"

"Woah calm down Mai, I need a school first."

"Isn't in obvious? Fukurodani duh!"

"I don't know, the Nekoma captain kind of looks hot. And Itachiyama's ace looks like a whole snack" Being sarcastic to throw her off.

"Yea well, Fukurodani has a hot ass setter. And he said you looked cute. Do you think the Nekoma captain and Itachiyama ace think you look cute? They've never seen you before-"

"Actually I have a cousin in the Nekoma team so I've seen-"

"That's not the case. You're going to Fukurodani"

"Alright, I was just messing with you." I hung up and went back down to my parents, holding the Fukurodani pamphlet in my hands. "I've chosen to go to Fukurodani Acedemy."

***

We had to move really fast to fill the spot in Tokyo. Iwaizumi and Mai were out front waiting for us to leave. Everything has been packed up, my entire childhood in Miyagi, pictures of me and my family, pictures of me and Oikawa (yea mom don't think I didn't see you stow those away at the back), and every little thing that incorporated in my childhood. Somehow the letters were never found, leaving me worried that it was stowed at the loose floor board that I forgot about. But whatever, at least the next people in this house will know a person's undying love to another person before tragedy struck.

The last box was loaded in the moving truck, all ready to leave. I turn to Mai and Iwaizumi, both had tears streaming down their faces. I pulled them into a tight embrace, tearing up as well. "Don't worry, I'll see you guys soon. Mai you're going to Fukurodani next month anyways. And Iwaizumi, you'll be graduating soon and going to Tokyo to study."

"We know but, we'll both miss you. It's going to be hard not seeing each other everyday." Hajime struggled to say through the tears. I pull back from them and whisper something in their ears.

"Ok Haji, promise me you'll ask Mai out and you get on good terms with Oikawa again. I know it's been tough with him especially after losing semi finals and the whole rumor but I don't want to see you guys keeping grudges. So make up!" He nods and kisses my cheek, hugging me once again.

"I will y/n. Love you bug. Stay safe."

I turn to Mai and give her a hug as well. "I'll miss you Mai. But if you don't come to Fukurodani with Iwa as your boyfriend so that you guys can have a relationship while he's also in Tokyo studying, I will personally hit you."

"Ok y/n, I'll make sure of it. I love you bitch." I pinch her cheeks and give both of them one last hug. I wave off and got into the car. I sigh and wiped the tears off my cheek as we moved forward onto the street and into our new life in Tokyo.

***

(Iwaizumi's POV)

We waved goodbye to y/n as their car starts to go forward. Mai and I start walking back to the station, trying to keep calm from this new change. "Do you want to get ice cream from the conbini near by?" I had to make sure I fulfil y/n's promise. And I only had a month until her exchange and for me to graduate.

"I could use some ice cream" She smiles and I lead her in. I take a chocolate ice cream cone while she takes a cherry popsicle. We ring them up at the till and sat outside to eat. Now's my chance.

"D-do you have plans this saturday?"

"Uhh no, why?"

"Do you want to umm, go to the light show? It's supposed to be a warmer night and I had tickets for it but no one to go with."

"Like a date?"

"Yes like a date. And if you don't possibly hate me by the end, would you consider being my-"

"Girlfriend?"

"Uhh,, yea, I really like you Mai. So if you do like me back, I want you to by my girlfriend." She's smiled. Is that good? She leans up and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"I'd love to!" I sigh in relief and give her another kiss.

"I'm glad Mai-chan."

***

(Oikawa's POV)

"y/n's family is moving today. Should we say goodbye?" Mom asks me while I was doing kanji practices.

"No mom, you can go, me and y/n broke up because she cheated on me-"

"Tooru, I know you're upset but I know y/n. She isn't the type to cheat maybe it's a misunderstanding."

"No mom. It's obvious she did cheat and as much as I wish she didn't because I really do love her, she did it with Iwa. I'm with Rin now and she makes me happy-"

"Now, Tooru, don't you think you should let her explain. And Rin? The girl you dated in primary school?"

"Yes mom. Issue?!" I was getting angry that she was pestering me about y/n. She cheated and there was evidence. I mean no matter what, I still love her, nothings going to change that. I've loved her since we were kids and it's not possible to just decide you hate someone in one night. Not matter how much they've hurt you, you can never hate them forever. I just need time before I can talk to her. And Rin, she's just there. Maybe I'll realize it soon that it was just the wrong time and it was never going to be y/n. Or I'll move on and talk to y/n again by some miracle if she lets me. As of now, I'm ok being with Rin, even if it's just a a fling, and I still love her. Just mad and need my time.

"Alright, I'll send them a card. Think about what you're doing Tooru, I think you're making a mistake."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: ehehe yes this was in the chapter reveal. maybe the next few chapters will be idk. also my parents cut off my wifi so i really can't update as much. oops it's been a bit hard sorry. and yes we are in the important plot point and almost near the end of the part 2. but lets be real for a bit, the amount of support ive been getting from this book is amazing and overwhelming. i started writing out of boredom and this became one of my reasons to stay. i love uploading because the amount of support and love i get warms my heart. and the plot does seem somewhat similar to others and it's not the best book in the website, i'm glad i can provide people a book they enjoy while i enjoy writing it myself. i just   
>  need to appreciate the people who are giving me all this love for a book i wrote even if im not the greatest writer. before this book, ive always been scared of critics because i didn't want to feel like a fuck up but this book is slowly getting me out of that. I love love love everyone who took the time to read this and enjoyed it because that just warms my heart that you took time out of your day for my writing. ok i need to go do homework so i'll write again soon and hopefully the wifi stays on the whole night so i can keep writing. bye bye


	16. 2 / 15 • light of hope

I looked at myself in the mirror one last time before taking off to meet my guide. It was the day after and my parents insisted they settle in first while I take the tour around the school and Tokyo area. I slipped on my jacket, reaching into the pocket to feel a slip of paper. Pulling it out, I struggled to keep the tears in. It was the coupon thing Oikawa gave me that let me hit him any time I wanted. Of course there's really no use for it since we're done. I put it back in my pocket and headed out, putting my keys and phone on the other pockets. My guide was the same age and same school! This will be interesting. At least I'll have a new friend- Holy shit it's him. Fukurodani number 5.

"Hi l/n right?" He holds out his hand for me to shake and I do.

"Yup that's me, y/n is fine though"

"It's Akaashi but Keiji is alright as well"

We stood there for a quiet moment. He looked like Iwaizumi, but has deep blue eyes. He's pretty. I didn't realize I was still holding onto his hand until he started to slowly pull away.

"Oh I'm sorry,"

"It's okay. Shall we start the tour?"

***

"So here is the volleyball team court." He opens the door to see an owl like person with black and white hair. "Oh Bokuto-san, what are you doing here?"

"Akaashi! You said you'd toss for me!!"

He sighs at first before leading me inside and helping him. Bokuto throws the ball to Keiji and he sets it magnificently. The other boy hits it with much power and the ball lands in the court. He lands and screams out "HEY HEY HEY!!" in celebration. Keiji comes back to my side while Bokuto retrieves the ball.

"That's Bokuto-san. Our ace and is the 5th ace in the country."

"I'm guessing you play volleyball too Keiji-kun?"

"Yea, I'm the official setter of Fukurodani."

"Oh.." He's a setter. The last setter I had shattered me into pieces. But Mai said he's the one that called me cute. Maybe he'll be different. But at the same time I still love Tooru.

"Oh? Why is that y/n?" He asks weirdly like I had a grudge against his position.

"It's just that my ex boyfriend was also a setter and that didn't end up well. He believed a cheating rumor so we broke up."

He caressed my back, trying to soothe me. "Do you know Mai?"

"Mai Akihiko? Yes she's my best friend and went to Fukurodani for exchan-"

"That's why you looked so familiar! She showed me a picture of you and I thought you looks familiar when you stepped out the house"

I nod at him while giving a smile. "Ahh I see. I knew you looked familiar too because I saw you in this pamphlet thing when I was choosing a school before I moved here."

"Hey Akaashi mind introducing me to your friend?" Bokuto interrupts.

"Ahh, yes this is l/n y/n. She's a new student and Mai-san's friend" I shake Bokuto's hand and he excitedly shakes mine.

"Do you want to come with us at this tour? We're practically done the school so I'm just going to show her around a bit of Tokyo" Bokuto nods and takes off with us.

"So I hear you're the 5th best ace in the country, Bokuto-san?" Trying to make conversation.

"You know your stuff l/n-san." He protrudes proudly. He kept babbling about his cross shots and line shots until we bump into two other girls. They looked much older than Keiji so I assume they're third years.

"Oh Akaashi, Bokuto, why are you guys here?" The short haired girl asked.

"Just showing l/n around. How about you guys?"

"We were just walking around and got bored. Mind if we join you guys?" The other girl asks.

"Oh no, the more the merrier I guess!"

They smile and go on Bokuto side as we exit the school. "By the way, I'm Shirofuku Yukie,"

"And I'm Suzumeda Kaori"

"Ok Suzumeda-senpai and Shirofuku-senpai" They giggle at me before going in between me and Bokuto.

"I love her already! Call us Yukie and Kaori!"

"Alright then you can call me y/n."

They smile and take both sides and drags me to the train station. "HEY I'M SUPPOSED TO BE TOURING HER!" Akaashi yells out, running after us.

***

Akaashi, Bokuto, Yukie, and Kaori took me to Akihabra that day. They managed to crack I was a big otaku and it seems like all of them were weebs. As a welcome present, they all bought me stuff from all over the place making my arms hurt from all the things being placed in my arms. When night fell, they took the last two hours they had with me and took me to a light garden. Thankfully, there were locker rooms at the place, meaning I didn't have to carry around all those things around the garden. Yukie, Kaori and Bokuto were elsewhere, probably taking photos (and by that I mean Kaori and Yukie forced Bokuto into taking their pictures and Yukie was taking Bokuto's pictures) leaving me and Akaashi together.

"How has your day been so far?" He ponders while we walked through a somewhat empty light tunnel.

"You were there the whole day! But I had a lot of fun. The gifts weren't necessary though, but thank you." I shivered after the statement and held onto his arm.

"Well, it's the least we could do. If you're going to be friends with us, you'll be stuck with Bokuto's emo modes and stuff." I giggle as he wraps his arm around ng shoulders, trying to keep me warm.

"Akaashi! y/n!" Yukie calls out from behind us. "Kaori had the greatest idea!"

"Oh?"

"YOU SHOULD JOIN THE CLUB AS A MANAGER!" They both squeal out.

"Is that even allowed?"

"I mean yea? We have a tournament coming up and then you can recruit people when the third years graduate! It'll be a lot of fun! We can goof off at our hotel room on tournament nights"

"Umm alright uhh."

They both tackle me into a hug, laughing while we get up.

***

I woke up with cold sweats and heavy breathing. I couldn't calm myself down. Tears started rolling down my cheek while I reached for my phone. 1:04 am. I shakily call the first person on my contacts.

contact list:

a: akaashi

b:bokuto

d:dad

h:haji(•̀ᴗ•́)و

k:kaori

m:mai  
m:mom

y:yukie

"Hello?" His voice was rough as he answered the phone.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't think you'd pick up." struggling to get my words out between breaths.

"y/n? what's wrong? take deep breathes for me, it's going to be alright i can assure you." He guided me through my breaths until I felt my heart rate lower. "Are you feeling ok now?"

"mhmm"

"do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

"I just had a nightmare about the day my ex broke up with me, and then everyone was trying to get rid of me and get me to kill myself."

"I understand y/n. It must have been difficult, considering it was just fresh. But guess what? You're in Tokyo now. They can't harm you. The only way they can is if they manage to find your account which I know may seem likely but whatever they send you, I promise I'll be behind you and comforting you. And if they do that, they're so obsessed with you. Hold your ground and tell them it must suck to have their life that they will go out of their way to make sure you have a terrible day. I'm  
going to protect you, what time or place it might be. It could be 3 am on a tournament night or I'm half way across the world, I'll make sure to protect you from anything."

I smile at his speech. The first time I've smiled from a boy telling me that in weeks. "Oh god, thank you Akaashi. I'm lucky to have met you. And I'm sorry for disturbing your sleep. You have practice early tomorrow."

"It's ok y/n. I'm here to protect you now. So I don't mind you calling me at the ungodly hours of the night just to hear my voice for comfort."

"Hmm, thank you Keiji. For everything so far." My eyes start to drop as each word.

"Good night y/n-chan"

"Good night Keiji-kun"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: ahaha i actually don't know akaashi as much as i know oikawa but i will watch every fukurodani episode to make sure i get his aspects (also mainly because he's a beautiful human and i just wanna stare at him but let's not talk about it). the real reason why i didn't want to add akaashi at first is because i ship bokuaka like heavily. but i'm doing it anyways because y/n deserves a better setter than miyagi's great king. also this book has 800+ reads on wattpad! i'm so ecstatic! i love you so much to the people who read this. when i see people leaving comments, voting, giving kudos, bookmarking or adding them to reading lists, it makes my whole day. i made milk bread today because one i missed oikawa and two i needed more bread. anyways i have some japanese practice to do so i'm off to do that. i love love love you


	17. 2 / 16 • i still hear your voice

Keiji made sure he was there at every panic attack, wave of inability to sleep and anything else I needed. I was thankful he was there, even if he only knew me for a little bit, he made sure I felt safe.

"Hold on, so he broke up with you because he thought you went around kissing his best friend? Even if you didn't? And his best friend likes Mai-san?"

"Uhh yea pretty much." I sighed before I continued on. "It seems messy and I wish I could have talked t him before I left, just so we didn't end on a bad note, at least become friends, but he didn't let me respond. He just got mad, blocked me and got with his ex girlfriend who just exchanged there." I shifted from my spot, trying to feel comfortable as I told him my recent break up story while my kanji practice laid on my lap.

"Have you tried texting him at all? You got a new number and account so why don't you try to tell him your side of the story?"

"No, I don't want him or his girlfriend to find me again. It's been peaceful the past few weeks with my account and number just for my new friends, Mai and Haji. I'll talk to him eventually. I can't just ignore him forever, he'll want something from me eventually." Finishing the last stroke, I closed off my pen and book, shoving it to the side and putting up my hair to wash off my face. "I think I'll reach out to him once I'm old news in Miyagi or once he's matured enough to just keep this conversation between me and him and no one else. Right now, you need to get to bed so you're rested for the semi final matches tomorrow. You want to go to Nationals don't you?" I washed off the soap suds off my face and started applying toner.

"Ahh I guess. I'll see you tomorrow. Good night y/n-chan."

"Good night Keiji-chan"

"Woah usually it's Keiji-kun. But I'm not complaining. It's a gift for the beautiful y/n-chan to call me Keiji-chan. Though I'd prefer you just call me Keiji."

"Oh my gosh go to bed Keiji!"

"Oooh and another upgrade. Got to say y/n-chan, I think you're trying to pull something. If you don't stop I might catch feelings."

I sigh and tried to hide my giggles. "Hanging up the phone now. Good night Keiji"

"Good night y/n-chan"

***

(Oikawa's POV) [i'll try to not make him a dumb dumb bitch i'm going to make him hurt!]

"Rin I don't understand why you need more money, you haven't even payed me back!" I yell over the phone. This has been going on for about an hour and she's still persisting. (headcanon zaddy kawa has shmoney. just as much as those tokyo bitches. i mean he goes to private school and that costs a fortune. i know from personal experience because i spent the first couple school years in a catholic private school)

"Well I'm sorry, but if you loved me, you'd give me at least ¥1000 more. I swear I'll pay you back soon. I have a gig in Argentina for a magazine."

I sigh just wanting the conversation to end. "Fine, I'll send you the money." I hang up the phone and throw it on my bed. (totally forgot he only owns a futon but in the story he has a bed ok? he was just waiting for a bed that day on that scene.)

iwaizumi.hajime wants to send you a message. Great what does he want now.

iwaizumi.hajime: look i know i'm the last person you want to here from right now but i'm willing to make up with you and forget about the past or whatever you were told and be civil at the very least. you'd go to argentina not making up with the person you've been with your entire life, now that's some dumb fucking shit. i think you need to hear out me or y/n first before making decisions but your call.

oikawa.tooru: fine whatever. i can't hold a grudge and even if it is an edit like you told me, i still don't know if y/n cheat. also all this stress is causing me to break out anyways.

iwaizumi.hajime: you really are a crappy guy. she didn't cheat but she can speak for herself. do you want her number. and if you have it you can't release it and give her death threats again. she's been through enough. mai said she gets panic attacks every night.

oikawa.tooru; sure whatever not like i'm planning on texting her anytime soon.

iwaizumi.hajime: xxx-xxx-xxxx don't break her even more

iwaizumi.hajime is offline

I contemplated for a while. Should I call her? No it's probably- what am I saying she's still in the same country and timezone. But it's already midnight. She's most likely asleep. I'll call her once she's ready. And I'm ready. I think it's best to keep her number from Rin right now. She might think I'm holding out on her or something. She already planned out our future in Argentina. How do I tell her she doesn't have a place in my apartment? I'll figure it out. It's best t just keep her happy right now so she doesn't go around cheating like primary school all because I was more focused on volleyball.

***

(y/n's POV)

Fukurodani was the second Tokyo representative, losing to Itachiyama on the second match and winning to Nekoma on the first match. I saw my cousin Morisuke so I was able to give him a hug and a congratulations when winning the 3rd representative spot. Their captain tried talking to me, asking me questions like I was being interrogated.

"Woah Kuroo, don't trouble y/n-chan" Akaashi dragged me from Kuroo who was really close to pulling a kabedon on me. "Are you ok y/n-chan?" I nod and he gives me a hug. "You're still new to the area. Please stay close to me" He murmurs into my ear. I hummed and pulled him close. He smelled like sweat and sage cologne but to me it was comfort. "Let's go eat y/n-chan" He drags me with the team, holding onto my hand, intertwining it together. I was hesitant at first, feeling uncomfortable from the sudden attention. When I looked up, I wish I saw Oikawa. I want to make up with him. But I still smile at the sight of Akaashi, talking with Bokuto-san (well Bokuto is doing all the talking) about the matches and wanting to go against Itachiyama to beat the 2nd best ace.

Arriving at the restaurant, they informed us they could only seat 12 in one table. Everything else was taken up so Keiji just pulled us to another empty booth and told the coach. (smooth akamshi smooth)

He orders a nanohana with karashi mustard dressing and I order a kyushu ramen. Our food arrives and I look at his disgustingly. "You really like that food?" He takes a bite and nods.

"Try it y/n!" He shoved the chopstick at my face and I dodge it.

"Woah calm down Keiji. I don't want to die"

He places a piece on my ramen and I chuck it back to his bowl, the broth making a mess. We both laugh, getting cut off from Coach Yamiji clearing his throat and Yukie and Kaori whispering to each other. Bokuto looks at Akaashi confused, making me awkwardly smile and looking away quickly. "Gomen sensei". All these good memories are making me wish he was there instead. I smile at Keiji once more and drank some of the broth of my ramen. I put the spoon down and picked at the noodles, Keiji putting his hand on mine which was holding chopsticks.

"Try it or I'll kiss you" He places his chopsticks in front of me and I hesitantly took a bite. I grimaced a bit and stuck my tongue out.

"That's not great Keiji." He laughs and goes back to his meal.

***

"Mai, I don't think he's pulling any moves. We're just friends and he was just wanting me to try something new. No big deal."

"I don't know y/n. He got your indirect kiss. You ate from his chopsticks. So technically he still got his kiss. One way or another y/n you'll be his."

"Hmm we'll see. Besides I still love Oikawa-"

"Nope don't even say that asshole's name." I laugh as she starts to rant about Oikawa and his features that aren't even considered bad. Well his overthinking is anyways. "But if Akaashi-kun asks you out, what would you say."

"I don't know Mai. And it's getting late. Shouldn't you be going to sleep? We have class tomorrow."

"Alright. Good night Keiji-kun's future lover" She made sure to elongate lover before hanging up.

keiji(;'༎ຶٹ༎ຶ'): good night y/n-chan. don't forget to drink water and ily

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: why we going so fucking fast keiji. already saying i love you whaatatat. ok i'll stop. sorry i didn't update i was so tired. but a life update on here i guess. we played dodgeball afterschool 5v5 and I was last one on the court for some of the rounds and managed to keep the win for my team. i'm like really unathletic so (says this while i play volleyball, yes volleyball i play power and my number is 11, badminton and wrestle.) so this is a big achievement. also i studied so hard for a science exam that didn't even happen because we had a presentation but i had a math test which was pretty easy to say the least but my screen protector got a scratch while it was in my pocket. also me and my best friend have the same crush and we were going to talk about it but i wanted to do it while over the phone, preferably somewhere far away like japan so i don't get hurt. and lastly i got first place in kahoot during spanish class for like the billionth time. ok i'm so tired i'm going to bed night night


	18. 2 / 17 •  pampered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there will be three emoticons in this story and i'm unsure how that works for text to speech. theyre both at the first and third line of the story and third paragraph.

keiji(;'༎ຶٹ༎ຶ'): let's have a sleepover!  
y/n l/n: uhh sure, my place because my parents are out of town in business.  
keiji(;'༎ຶٹ༎ຶ'): alright i'll see you in 5

5?!! I'm still cleaning up my mess from lunch! Has he always been this spontaneous? I don't think so, I think he's just very thorough with his thinking, like every amazing setter. I shuffled to put all my dishes in the dishwasher and sweep and mop along the way. I took a 2 minute max shower, trying to feel at least somewhat fresh, putting on a new set of clothes. I pulled at my pants as I set my hair dryer at the highest setting, drying it while wiping the tables down. Thank god for the cordless hairdryer mom bought me for christmas. My hair was still somewhat dry while I stuck a toothbrush in my mouth. I scrubbed roughly, hoping to get every part of my teeth. During the last minute of finishing up, I receive a text from Keiji.

keiji(;'༎ຶٹ༎ຶ'): do you want me to bring snacks? or self care things?  
y/n l/n: shures

He might be a few minutes late which buys me time to fully dry my hair. Everything has been stowed away and my hair was finally fully dried. Right at the same time, Keiji rings the doorbell twice, indicating he's here.

I see him with two bags of things. He hands them my way, taking off his shoes and slipping on one of the guest slippers. (i come from an asian family, we don't really have this we just have slippers for the family.) "Sorry for the intrusion y/n-chan." He bows and I wave him off telling him it's not a big deal. I put on Attack on Titan on the TV and start picking out the bag. He brought some large bags of chips, two 6-packs soda and a bunch of korean sheet masks, and other self care products.

"It's still 2pm. What do you want to do? There's a park nearby we can have a picnic or-" I suggest before he cuts me off.

"No I'm ok here watching anime." I nod and he brings himself closer to me. Just a foot apart with the remote between us and an opened bag of chips with two coke cans.

The episode ends and we both reach for the remote, our fingers touching delicately. "Oh I'm sorry." He removes his hand from mine and crosses his arm. I put on a new anime and tried to hide my blush from him. The intro starts and I just blush even more. Stupid me randomly picked a romance anime.

***

We order pizza for dinner as our coke was running low. There were two boxes of cheese pizza and fifteen cheese sticks. "You can have the last cheese stick y/n" He pushes the box over and I stop it.

"No, you can have it."

"No, it's yours."

"Keiji no! You bought it so it's yours."

"It's your house!"

"It's your money!"

"If you don't take it I'll kiss you!" He threatens.

"Woah so scary, Keiji. It's not like you'll actually do-"

He leaps forward and takes me by surprise. His lips were so soft. What! His hand was around the back of my neck and his other one cupped my cheeks. Eventually, I shut my eyes, going along with the kiss. This was so much different. Not better but still it was amazing. I loved it. He pulls back slowly, staring into my eyes with the anticipation of longing. He pushes a strand of my hair back before returning back to his seat, snapping the mozzarella stick in half, offering the other half to me. I snatched it quickly, hiding my flushed face from him. "That's cute y/n" He says before picking me up and placing me on his lap, his head nuzzling in my chest.

***

Pizza boxes pile up at the trashcan and chip bags and cans litter the coffee table. We're upstairs, playing a game while we wait to peel off the the serum filled sheet masks with our animal headbands. Keiji was now having this nails painted black with a hint of glitter in it. I delicately dragged the brush across his nail, feeling the calloused fingertips but somehow really pretty and healthy nails. I run his nails under the dryer, peeling off his mask for him and applying a panda print one. I place a watermelon print on mine and reset the timer. I've tried to avoid being close to his face, still embarrassed of earlier when he went in without a warning.

I sneakily snapped a picture of him, checking himself out on the large mirror. He's so adorable. Now his nails were fully dried, checking them out and placing a plastic gem on it. "There, beautiful! Magnifique!" saying it in a terrible french accent. I look up to see Keiji's face very close to me. He starts leaning in again, placing his hand around my neck and another around my waist. He was slow this time while I started to lean in again.

Suddenly the timer went off, interrupting the moment and turning away from each other. We've used up all the face masks and now we're cleaning up all our messes. My bed was big enough for two even with just a little bit apart so it wasn't a big deal. I laid down on the left side, at the edge of the bed far from him who was near the middle. "Good night Keiji."

"Good night y/n-chan"

***

It was still dark out but I had the sudden urge to wake up but it wasn't because I was thirsty (hi this is author yes i'm thirsty for that dic- i mean uhh fuck i can't save myself now no no i'm thirsty for that coke we didn't finish.) or needed to go to the bathroom. I felt someone's arms around me, their breathing slow and stable. I smile and gave in to the comfort. I want to get used to this. But I'm scared if I do, he'll leave like Oikawa. My eyes start to droop, leaning my head against his chest, his heart beat putting me to sleep.

***

"Good morning" I hear once my eyes start to open.

"Good morning Keiji" I smile and reached for my phone.

mom: i know your boyfriend came over last night. i hope you know that there's a box of condoms underneath the bathroom sink if you need it. if you're going to do it, it's better to be safe rather than do it unprotected. we'll be back in a week. love you bug.

"Oh my- MOM!!" I showed Keiji the text and he laughs.

"Ahh, it appears they think we're together. I can arrange that."

"Not a chance Keiji-"

"Huh? But you already kissed me!"

"Keiji...you know it's not like that."

We walk downstairs, preparing some tamakoyaki, miso soup, fish and rice. He sets the table while I place all the meals into containers. We sit down on the table, quickly thanking our meals and went to dig in. The sun was shining brighter today, entering through the windows and shining onto Keiji's beautiful face. "You know this will be our lives if we get married. I hope that's soon y/n-chan because I find you worthy of all my love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: this one is for the akaashi simps. i'm feeding you today. also because this book hit 1k reads. i think it's at 1.07k now which is insane. this story also has 224 hits which is just grand. thank you so so so much but obviously because this is an oikawa book there's an alternative ending where she does end up with zaddy kawa but don't worry i'll make sure he's good enough for her. anyways i love you all a ton, stay safe and new chapter soon. bye bye


	19. 2 / 18 • blossom

Mai decided to stay at Seijoh to spend the last few months until Hajime graduates. After that she'll go back to Fukurodani for third year while Haji studies in Tokyo. Bokuto has to go on vacation for winter and weirdly Kaori and Yukie and the rest of the Fukurodani team had their schedules taken up for the time being. So me and Akaashi went exploring. My parents were on another business trip. They asked if I wanted to come because it was in Australia but I said no. I don't want to spend Christmas in a tropical climate and bugs the size of my stomach. As for Keiji, his parents were also on vacation but Keiji didn't want to go. So we agreed to spend Christmas together. Days prior, we were running around Central Tokyo and buying each other gifts. So far, he's given me anime figurines, a necklace I was eyeing at Odaiba and some other clothes. As for me, I bought him new volleyball shoes, just in time for Nationals in January, a hoodie he wanted to get at Odaiba and a friendship bracelet with my initials on it. My bracelet has his initials on it. The lady at the till thought we were dating and he played it off as we were and brought me close to him. She smiles and says "Hope you two love birds have a great day!". It's not that I didn't mind, it's just so spontaneous and weird, considering we're not together. But that didn't stop the growing feelings for him of course. My house was the closest to Central Tokyo so he crashed at my house, resulting to his kisses that came out of no where and now it was the neck kisses from behind when I would be washing the dishes.

"So how's our pretend married life?" He comes up behind me while I grabbed a knife to wash.

"You know you shouldn't sneak up on someone who's holding something that can kill you!" I point the dirty knife at him before turning back and washing away the filth.

"Alright, I was just asking my future wife"

I didn't respond, just put my head back down and focused on the dishes. He's only known me for a few months and he already wants to marry me? Is this normal for him? I have to ask Kaori and Yukie. "So I was thinking, there's a final light garden at Christmas eve and it's half off couples. Do you want to pretend date and get half off?" He suggests and I nod in response, scared that I'll say some dumb ass thing if I did. "Well it says here to prove it with first date photos so what now?"

"I mean we have those photos from earlier this week from the photo booth. I think that's reason enough" I wipe my hands on the dry cloth and turn to face him. What are you getting at Keiji?

***

We were in line for a couple of minutes, holding onto the photo strip and Keiji holding me close to him. The ticket person called us up and I showed him the picture. He shrugs and hands us tickets, half the price like promised. Keiji leads me inside and the tunnel was very long (like akaashi's di- i'm so sorry for being like this i mean to say oh fuck).

He made sure to walk very slow, holding me hand through the place even if the crowd was mostly at the hanging lights. "Do you want a photo for instagram?" He asks. I shook my head no and continued walking.

"I already have a post with the light tunnel so no need."

We continue walking through, talking about non sense things like the things surrounding us. "So what's your plan after high school, Keiji?"

"Uhh not so sure yet actually. It looks like I have a plan ahead of me but I really don't. I'm not like Bokuto-san who has a volleyball career waiting for him. My grades can get me somewhere so we will see. Let's just focus on the now and our current problems. I don't want to worry about what's tomorrow when I should be worrying about what I'll do in the next few hours after we're finished the light garden. What about you y/n-chan? Any hidden agenda you're keeping from me?"

I shake my head no. "Well Mai is staying here with Hajime and I've always wanted to travel the world. So maybe I'll stay here in Japan for a little while until I've saved up enough to travel. And if I want to stay in school, I don't really know as well. But I'm really set on the travelling thing. No one is really holding me back or telling me no. So why not right?" He nods and grabs my hand tighter.

***

We continued on the light garden until it was time to come home. To exit we had to go through another tunnel. This one offered a softer light to it opposed to the blinding LED lights at the beginning. Everyone was about to leave and we were about to be the last couple people left.

We were half way across the tunnel when Keiji stopped. "I have to tell you something." He grabs my hands and breathes heavily. He was timid and nervous I could tell. "If you haven't caught on yet y/n. I'm seriously in love with you."

I stood there frozen and speechless. "And I know you probably think differently of me and that I'll break your heart like he did but I swear, I won't. It may seem so weird because we've only known each other for months but I do love you. I want to be the one you say I love you to every night and have spontaneous sleep overs with. I want you y/n. And I'll wait for you as long as it takes. So please accept this confession and become my girlfriend? I can kiss you as my girlfriend and not just a person who lets me kiss them because I want to. I can show you off to the world and make you feel loved. If you let me be yours? Will you let me be yours as well?"

I could feel the world stop for a while as he stared into my eyes for an answer. He was serious about this. Not fucking with me or anything. This was something he wanted. Time was slowly stopping around us as he waited for an answer. The anticipation ate him alive and it was very much visible in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: lol suffer ahaha. this is the end of part 2. and as you know i take a short hiatus between parts so ahahaha suffer whores! ok but this was another treat to the akaashi simps hehe. part 3 will be up very soon. maybe a week or a month who knows, maybe my notes app does but yea. ok i'm tired i'm going to bed night night bubbles. also thank you for all the nice things today. i feel so happy ending the day with 1k reads on wattpad and people enjoying my book. ok i'm actually going now


	20. 3 / 19 • it's you

"Yes..." answering with a soft voice. His eyes widen with the answer.

"Y-yes? Like yes you'll be my g-girlfriend?" He stutters and I nod with a large smile on my face. His smile was wide as he pulled me into a hug. "Oh yes!" He screams out, grabbing other people's attention. Everyone clapped their hands and cheered us on. I laughed as I let go of him, covering my face from the embarrassment. Keiji grabs my hand and cheers with the crowd. He jumps up and takes me in his arms, running through the tunnel and out the light garden.

"Ok Keiji you can put me down." I tap his shoulders signalling to let me down. He sets me on the ground. He grabs my hand and we walk to the station. It was already 12am. The train closes for the night at 1 am and the last bus to my stop already went. Meaning we had four hours to kill and only limited amount of money and stores open. We start walking to the Christmas tree display near the Metropolitan building. He stops at the middle and takes both my hands.

"Merry Christmas, blossom" He says, kissing the tip of my nose and resting his forehead on mine.

"Merry Christmas, Keiji" He looks at me all weird at first.

"Keiji? I don't get a sweet pet name?" I sigh and pondered for a bit.

"I don't know what you want to be called-"

"Hmm, something cute like bug-"

"Haji calls me bug."

"Oh then, hmm we'll see what you see fit." He leans in for another kiss. This time it was perfect. The lights from the tree was soft like his lips. It wasn't as busy but there were still a handful of people roaming around the streets. The night wasn't excessively cold neither was it a very hot night. It was all neutral, calm and safe. Something I can get comfortable in. He pulls back and smiles. His smile was the brightest I've seen it at. I can tell he was happy. And so was I. At least for now.

"Do you want to go walk around more, buy some coffee from a conbini to keep us awake. We can't really afford a hotel to stay for 4 hours" I shook my head. This boy forgot it's christmas day and it's all closed.

"Let's just take pictures." I place my phone on the ground and supported it with a camera stand and connected my shutter to it. We posed for pictures. Some silly and some where it looks like we're about to kiss. There was one where he was holding one of my leg and the other one was hanging off and his other arm was supporting my upper half really close to the ground. I made that my lock screen.

We saw the police walk over to us and I grabbed my phone from where it was and placed it in my pocket.

"May I ask what you two are doing out here late at night?" She interrogates.

"Sorry, our last train already went and we didn't have the money for a hotel as well." Keiji explains while his hand was tightening around my waist.

"Ahh I guess it can't be helped." She hands us a wad of cash.

"Oh no that's not-"

"There's a cheap capsule hotel two blocks from here and a youth hostel five blocks. You can chose from both but it's better for you guys to be somewhere inside with adults than out here waiting for the train." She hands the money to Keiji. We both bowed and thanked her. "Stay safe you two. Don't do anything stupid. I know you guys love each other but make sure you guys actually do before doing anything" She waves goodbye and goes back to her station.

He giggles and drags me to the capsule hotel. "Why are you laughing?"

"Because it's the second time someone thought we were having sex."

"It's not funny Keiji. But let's go I'm really tired and I want to beat rush hour."

We walk into the place and order two capsules. "Yea we only have couple capsules left. Tourist season. Sorry."

"Then we'll just take one of those" The lady starts typing again. I nudge Keiji and look at him like he's insane.

"Here you go, check out before 11 am." She hands two key cards. Capsule 104. Our capsule had a private bathroom and a big that was smaller than my bed.

"Why are you so bothered about sharing a bed? We've cuddled before it's no big deal."

"I- I don't know actually." I wipe off my face and laid on the bed next to him. He only wore bottoms to bed which was the provided pajamas from the hotel. The last top buttons were unbuttoned because the room was pretty warm with another person here. "I guess it's a case of not wanting to be too comfortable. I'm still scared." He puts a hand on my cheek, caressing it gently.

"That's fair. But I want you to know I won't do anything you don't want. We can even put a divider up between us if you want."

"No it's okay. Let's just cuddle." I snuggle into his chest, feeling my eyes close shut.

"Do you think we'll be together forever?"

"Let's not talk about that. The last time someone asked me that, you know what happened. Let's focus on the now right? I just know we love each other and that's alright for now. We'll go through it together." I mumble into his chest. He hums and pulls me in tighter on his bare skin.

"Hmm, ok. Good night my blossom"

"Good night my prince."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: ok idk when this will be posted because i said i would take a hiatus but i couldn't resist. but i mean i could post it in like 3 days and just continue writing or i could post it after writing. idk im super indecisive and i want to continue writing because there's a possibility we will move houses very soon and that means wifi will be cut off two week's minimum and i don't want to be in the middle of a plot point and leave for however long it takes the wifi to start in the new house. but i guess i won't do a hiatus. i need to make sure i'm not being inactive at an important point so surprise surprise. part 3 is here and will be mostly about keiji and y/n as a couple and the first ending. the second ending will be part 4 lolz ok bye i'll update more soon. also oikawa's part is really messy i know but i don't want to edit the story mid way through so bare with me until i finish ok ok


	21. 3 / 20 • national tournament

My parents were liking the idea of me and Keiji dating. They said "he looks and acts like a prince. Are you sure you aren't dating royalty?". I wonder the same thing too mom.

It was the first day of the National games and everyone was talking to their friends on different teams. Bokuto was talking to this orange haired boy on the Karasuno team. He also tried to get the blond megane to talk to him, failing miserably and being ignored.

Yukie, Kaori and I went with the team inside the gym for the ceremony. Keiji was trying to get my attention the entire time but it only made me giggle at his attempt. Our first match was at the sub arena against Eiwa. Bokuto was at an all time low, unable to hit perfect like usual. His face indicated he was at an emo mode, and coach was only half trying to make him feel better by half scolding and comforting him. Thankfully, Akaashi knew what to do and the orange shrimp and green haired boy was there at the sidelines to boost his spirit. His mood immediately lightened up and was finally able to hit a straight shot that landed in bound. He only got better and better during the game and managed to secure a spot for Fukurodani.

The match ends and I run up to the team and give them all a hug, purposely leaving Keiji last so I can hug him the longest. "Great work out there, prince" I ruffled his hair while his hands were around my waist holding me close to him. He smiles and lets his other hand go, walking with the team to see the matches in the main arena. While watching a match, I played with Akaashi's fingers, trying to find something with my hands. Bokuto looked over at us and he frowns. "What's up Bokuto-san?"

"Hmph, Akaashi gets a girlfriend to keep his hands warmed up while mine stay cold. Do you mind y/n-chan?" I smile and place my other hand on his, warming them up just by holding a part of it on my small hand. "Thank you y/n. You can let go now." I take my hand off and placed both on Keiji's. He smiles and gives me a kiss on my temple before focusing back on the match.

***

The inn was a really tall hotel that was next to another smaller inn where the Karasuno team was staying. We were separated by pairs in one room and, leaving me alone in my room because only Kaori and Yukie were allowed in theirs, flipping through the latest manga addition trying to tire myself out. A knock on my door took my attention away, skipping to the door to open it, seeing Keiji in his pajamas, holding a pillow and a small plastic bag. "Let me in!" He rushes inside, tackling me to the bed.

"What are you doing Keiji! You have a match tomorrow!"

"I know but I couldn't fall asleep without you in my arms. Don't worry, I got coach's permission and Bokuto is already knocked out." He snuggles into my torso and I hugged him tight. I covered the both of us with the blanket and tried to sleep, yet somehow we couldn't. We were only comfortably silent and syncing our breathing with each other's.

"Can you sleep, Keiji-bubble?" He shakes his head no and presses his lips on the fabric of my shirt, just below my breast. "What do you want to do?"

"Have sex-"

"No." He giggles and gives my covered underboob a kiss. He looks back up with pleading eyes and I sighed. "We don't have any protection though-" I mean that was a lie, considering I recently went on an IUD for my period.

"Yes we do" He reached for his plastic bag and pulled out a whole envelope package of condoms.

"Keiji-"

"I just want to make you feel good."

"And you will. Just not at my hotel room when you have a match tomorrow and when we're both ready. We've only started dating last month and you started pulling tricks the day I arrived. You might be but I'm not."

"Ok y/n. I can wait to feel your beautiful body. I love you the same and more." He gives me a kiss before going back to his spot on my torso. I started playing with his hair, feeling the newly washed and dried hair between my fingers. My eyes starts to droop, eventually falling asleep with a warm feeling on my stomach.

***

(Keiji's POV) [brace yourselves this is going to be tough as hell]

y/n eventually stopped petting my hair, her breathing slowed. I felt my phone buzz beside me,  
making me turn uncomfortably to view the message.

hiro tashima: it looks like your plan is working akaashi. any longer i might lose to you.  
akaashi keiji: yea you all might as well hand over my ¥25 000 right now. I was really close.  
levi miyuki: nah not until you take it from her. and proof as well.  
akaashi keiji: don't worry im very close to making her fall all over. good night dumbasses

I set my phone down on the bedside table and continued to fit myself snug under her chest. I do like her but my friends wanted to prove that I'm too busy with volleyball to pull a girl. And it just happened to be her. They weren't close with Mai which resulted to them not knowing about y/n and her past. When they offered me this bet, I thought it was a win win situation. She'll be mine and I can use the money to take her out on a nice date. I just hope she doesn't find out. The last thing I want is shatter a heart that I'm piecing together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: ok akaashi is very out of character bare with me this is a story i can potray them how i want i  
> guess lol. and i lied about the part 3 and endings because i just had a better idea and went with it. err anyways that's it for me tonight. i have to post on ao3 to feed them so yea. also why do i post at fucking night (well for me at least). but i actually don't mind because i wake up to nice message and comments so i don't really mind. ok i'm actually going because i'm tired good night !!


	22. 3 / 21 • his plot

(Keiji's POV) [also i'm so sorry for making him bad ill twist the plot for another setter. but first choose between atsumu and kenma (we don't date them) )

I knew y/n was beautiful and an amazing person, but this felt really heartless. levi, hiro, tamada, and kei (not tsukki) all placed a bet that I wouldn't be able to pull a girl in under 110 days. Also the total amount of days from the start of the new year to the end of the school year.. ¥25k each person, ¥100k in total. They all said to take her virginity to get an extra ¥10k but I refused. That was taking too far, considering they wanted me to hurt her after in the worst possible way. As much as I did love her, I needed to prove to them they were wrong and I can keep and pull a girl. Of course the hurting her will be tough, considering she would just be left scarred if I left her without reasoning. But she'll be even more injured if the reason why I'm with her was because of a bet. And I don't think my feelings prior will do anything because she'll still argue that I agreed to bet on her feelings.

"Keiji, let's go we have more matches to finish."

I nod and carried my bag inside the bus, sitting next to y/n and grabbing her hand. The condition was to make her indefinitely fall all over me. She wouldn't talk about Oikawa, or any other boy in the world but me. How it was determined is that if she was all over me all the time. Clingy and needy they said. I squeezed her hand and smiled. I don't know how long this will last. Or how I'll break the news to her. I'm already fixing her heart but proving a point will shatter her even more and it will be harder to win her back.

***

(Oikawa's POV)

I've been fixing my documents and passports before I move to Argentina. Already 18 and about to be alone chasing my dreams in another country. I was able to get a decent sized apartment near the school, stadium and part time job I had. My next problem was Rin. She wanted to live with me but I told her no, because one, the only apartment near those things I needed only occupies one person. Any other apartments were too expensive, small, big or far away from my amenities.

My relationship with her is slowly falling apart but that's the least of my worries. She'll just pull another puppy eyes and gets what she wants. It's too one sided but she's still yet to pay me back. The only way I can get my money back is through our shared account she begged me to get with her for our future. It's all my money so I can negative her account if I could then cut myself from the account. (you should Oikawa!)

I'm back again in y/n's empty message thread, thinking of how I should start this.

Hey, it's tooru the ex boyfriend who thought you cheated but is now good with iwa but not you because my trust issues and rin said you cheated. How are you?

No, I'll get blocked right away.

Hey, call me we need to talk right now or i'll go crazy

No too creepy I'll get tracked and arrested for threatening messages.

hi, i may be the last person you want to talk to right now, but i'm willing to reconcile and discuss?

Whatever I'll send that one.

***

(Y/N's POV)

I realized I left my phone at the hotel, making me groan at the fact I couldn't text Mai about the matches. I stuck close to Kaori and Yukie, grabbing me some magazines to keep my entertained and busy between matches, not that it helped since Keiji was all over me and trying to grab my attention my flapping the pages while I read.

"Keiji-bubble what do you need?"

"Attention"

I sigh and placed myself between his legs, continuing to read an article about Japan's under 19 team. Keiji's arms were inside mine, holding his hand while I held the magazine between fingers. He was watching a match with Bokuto who was filling up on spicy noodle bread. It was match point for the other team and managed to get it, going to compete for another day. We all head out for the day, Coach just ordering us pizza because he couldn't be bothered with eating ramen on anything with utensils. Keiji and I grabbed our share and headed back up to my room.

He starts up the tv and plays the news in the background, so we know when to go down to watch the volleyball team part in it. I looked at my phone but before I could even open it, Keiji takes it from me and gives me a kiss. "No, this is our time and we don't have phones at our time. He places the slices on the bedside table and goes in to kiss my neck. His hands roam around my waist area, slowly going down my things and going back up again.

"Is this ok?" I nod and he kept going, only caressing the outside parts of my thighs and letting his fingers wander around my hip area. "I love you so much y/n." His kisses were consistent and energetic like he just didn't play two matches. His hands start to wander inside my thigh, making me slightly uncomfortable. He didn't ask and kept going farther inside, making me more uncomfortable.

"Keiji please stop." It came out soft and more like a moan, making him go faster and tugging on my waist band. "Keiji stop!"

He removes himself off me, looking at me apologetically. "Sorry blossom, I didn't want to rush you but I guess I made you feel like I was." He gives me a kiss on the cheek before setting himself beside me and pulling me into a spoon. The tv was now on commercial before they showed the volleyball footage of today's match. We made our way downstairs, holding our pizza as we entered the elevator to go down to watch the tv in coach's room. I forgot my phone again but I couldn't be bothered to get it back. It's probably not a big deal that I don't answer my phone for a day.

Bokuto only watched his part 20 times unlike Akaashi who watched it once unbothered, not reacting and then averting his attention to his phone. Karasuno was in there a lot of times, considering they beat the Miya's and second picked team to win next to Itachiyama.

Everyone was finished their meals and went back to their rooms. Akaashi and Bokuto went outside for a little bit, just to soak in the night a little bit. The winter air was frigid and biting so I refused to go. Keiji went back in and guided us to my room. We were all exhausted from cheering and playing so everyone was knocked out easily, especially Bokuto who Keiji mentioned that "he fell asleep before he even hit the bed."

Keiji and I were laying down facing each other. His hand was on my cheek, his thumb rubbing on my face. "You're so beautiful, y/n" I place my hand on his.

"You tell me that everyday, bubble"

He smiles and hides his face on the pillow. "Well I want to remind you everyday. You're so beautiful and I hope you never forget it." I kiss the palm of his hand as he fell into slumber. Smiling as I ran my fingers through his hair. I grab my phone to check all the messages I've missed. A certain one caught my attention right away. It was from an unsaved number.

xxx-xxx-xxxx: hi, i may be the last person you want to talk to right now, but i'm willing to reconcile and discuss?

Who is this? From Seijoh most likely. I left it on read and plugged it in to charge. They're most likely from Aoba Johsai, but the last person I want to talk to right now especially is..Oikawa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: ok the chapters are really half assed but i've just been really stressed out about school and I'm trying to relieve stress with this book. It's half working but i think i just need a nap. anyways that's it for me. i might take a short nap then write again because this is a priority to me rather than school even though i need to do well to become a psychiatrist. also thank you so much we're almost at 1.4k and just 13 days ago we were at 500 reads. i love love love all of you. stay safe bubbles


	23. 3 / 22 • stars around my scars

Fukurodani was able to beat Kiryu at the quarter finals, advancing on to the next round (ok i've only read so far in the manga when fukurodani was against mujinazaka. i'm going to head cannon fukurodani wins because idek i just like bokuto more even though sakusa is a whole meal and hoshiumi pisses me off). Karasuno suffered an unfortunate loss when Hinata got a fever mid game, forcing him on the bench to watch his team lose. The semi finals are tomorrow and that will determine our fate. I really hope Fukurodani wins so we can bring back the title of winners. "y/n, do you want to go for a walk?" Keiji asks while he zips up his track jacket and handing me mine. I grab it from him and we exit the hotel, wandering around the bustling city. Still after months of living here, there are still places I've never seen.

We stop at the plaza nearby, looking at the light fixtures set up. "Can you believe it, we get to go to semi finals!" I nod and held onto his arm tight. The air was more frigid than last night. I could see my breath in the air. He notices and wraps my arm around my shoulder, trying to warm up at least a part of my body with his broad arms. "Let's go back y/n? You seem to be shivering and you might catch a fever like Hinata and have to go home before you see us win." I nod and we start walking back to our inn. He was still sleeping in my room, not that I minded. I love being cuddled to sleep (lols get me an s/o plz i'll pay u).

"Good night darling" He mumbles before resting his chin on my head, slowly falling into sleep.

"Good night bubble" I spoke softly as I tucked myself into his arms.

***

[timeskip to march, third years graduation]

(Iwaizumi's POV)

We received our diplomas and the ceremony ended. Mai was crying at my departure, making me tear up as well. "Oh, love. I'll see you in Tokyo when you're in exchange. We just have to plan out our dates around our schedule. Please don't cry." She hid her face into mine, sobbing even more. I pushed her off and held her in my hands. "Hey, don't be sad. It's just one year. That's it. We'll have our dates then you can come to university with me and y/n will be there as well." She nods and I give her one last hug. "Let's go have a celebratory dinner, bun?" She nods and we exit the school. Oikawa and Rin were still at it. Arguing about who knows what. I don't know how he dropped y/n for her. How lame. He finally shakes her off and sees me and Mai.

"Oi Iwa-chan, Aki-chan wait up!" He screams as he runs towards us.

"What are you and Rin talking about?"

"She was throwing a fit because I took all my money out the shared account and the money she borrowed, cut myself from the account and now she's left with one million yen in debt. I told her that's what she needs to pay off and she just started screaming so I broke up with her. I don't know how she managed to pull me again. I forgot how much of a mess she is." Mai rolls her eyes and giggles into my sleeve. "Huh? Aki-chan something you want to tell me?"

"No, figure it out yourself"

"Do you want to come have dinner with us?" I ask.

"No, I should be getting ready anyways. But thank you. See you tomorrow Iwa-chan and Aki-chan." He waves off and we go back on our way for dinner. Tomorrow is his flight to Argentina. That's also my last window of chance to get those letters sent and help him see y/n was really for him. No one else but her.

(Y/N's POV) [suffering is here lol pls forgive me]

I was looking around for Keiji after me mysteriously disappeared from my side.

"Keiji! Come on! Bokuto is waiting for us." I round the corner around the flight of stairs up to the class 2 rooms.

"That's ¥50k for this son of a gun, Keiji!" Someone cheers and it echoes back.

"Where's the other 50?" Keiji's voice!?

"When you break her heart, remember?"

"I'll do it tonight just give me the money bro."

I walk up to see Keiji and four other boys. Keiji had a stack of cash in his hands and a guilty look in his face. "y/n, darling. I can explain."

"Keiji..why?"

"No please I love you so much let me explain-"

"No. It's kind of obvious. You betted on my feelings. Is that right?"

"Yes but y/n-"

"No don't call me that. In fact don't call me at all. Good bye Keiji." I ran down to meet Kaori and Yukie at the gates and fell into Yukie's arms.

"y/n what's wrong? Wheres Akaashi? Bokuto is already there" I look up to reveal the tears streaming down my face.

"y/n please let me talk to you. you're misunderstanding this-" Kaori took me from Yukie and hid my from him.

"Akaashi, what are you talking about?" Yukie asks him.

"We're just having a misunderstanding, please let me talk to her-"

"No. She's upset. And we will not be joining you and Bokuto tonight."

"No, please I need to talk to-"

"Save it, Akaashi. Let's go guys" Yukie walked us out the school, leaving a very distraught Akaashi, falling at his knees. I could hear him crying but I fought never to look back. Why does this always happen to me?

***

keiji: please talk to me y/n  
keiji: i'll explain everything  
keiji: y/n i love you  
keiji: i love you  
keiji: i love you  
keiji:i love you  
keiji:i love you  
keiji:i love you  
keiji: y/n i love you!!

35 missed call from keiji

keiji: please talk to me. i love you so much

y/n l/n has blocked keiji

"Well at least he won't bother you anymore." Kaori went through my phone to block him from everything. Yukie was stroking my hair as I cried on the bathroom floor surrounded by a pile of kleenex.

bokutooee: y/n please talk to keiji  
bokutooee: he really does love you please he's been like this since the ceremony  
bokutooee: he's been really sulky you need to fix him!!

y/n l/n has muted bokutooee

"We'll make sure Akaashi doesn't talk to you tomorrow when we have to send Bokuto away." Kaori sits next to me and caresses my back.

"Men are stupid anyways. We'll make sure you look beautiful as hell-" My sobs cut her off, making her hug me in attempt to calm me down. Why, just why? Why did it the boy who was piecing my heart together have to do that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: i died for like a hot minute so sorry!! anyways thank you for reading and stuff. we're almost at 1.6k on wattpad and we hit 300 hits and that's insane. i love you so so much your support means the world to me and there will be two endings. maybe three depends on my mood because this plot has been altered like 4 times. but mai and iwa's relationship *chef's kiss* amazing. it's going to last longer than fucking both y/n's relationships combined because they're just soulmates like that. ok i'll shut up now and go write more. bye bye bubbas


	24. 3 / 23 • y/n's letters

(Keiji's POV)

I tried everything. She's not coming back is she? How could I be so stupid?

There was one thing left to do. I took all the money I won and bought gifts. Lots of it. A bouquet of her favourite flowers to start. I'll see where it goes from there. As soon as Bokuto boarded the plane, she went back home with Yukie and Kaori. I hope she accepts my apology.

I knocked on her door, anxious of her sight. Her parents' car wasn't on the driveway so they must be at work or something. The door doesn't open  
after a whole 5 minutes of standing there. Maybe she's with Yukie and Kaori? Of maybe with Mai? I'll find where she is.

***

(Y/N's POV)  
I finished my application to Nekoma, and now being toured around the school by some people in my class which one was more actively trying to get me to become club manager and asking I guess the next captain for me to be club manager. The other boy just kept turning him down and telling him to stop annoying me. He was mostly on his PSP so I was stuck with a gamer and a pestering ace that wants me as their manager. It was still one of my better days to say the least.

The taller guy needed to go home so it was just me and the long haired boy. "Do you want to eat, Kozume-san."

"Just say Kenma. And sure I haven't eaten since this morning."

We enter a fast food chain and order for the both of us while he sits at the booth, pulling out his game trying to beat it. "Is that fun Kenma?"

He nods and grabs a fry from the tray. "Sorry I'm just not the best at making conversation. It's usually Kuroo that talks my ear off and I just listen."

"It's ok Kenma. Doesn't change a lot of things. The people I've been with always talked me ear off as well. So this is nice. I hope we can be friends at least." He pauses the game and holds his hand out across the table.

"Friends?"

"Friends" taking his hand and shaking it.

***

(Tooru's POV) [haven't been here in a while ]

All my close friends and family were here to send me off to Argentina. My mom and dad were crying and so was Takeru. My sister punched me in the gut as a way to say take care. Mai only gave me a hug and said good bye before Iwaizumi lastly sent me off. He handed me a stack of letters with a red ribbon tied around it. The tag read Tooru but I couldn't make out who's handwriting it was.

"Iwa-chan is this your confession of love right in front of our friends, family and girlfriend? Sorry but no." He hits my head and starts scolding me. "That hurts Iwa-chan" Rubbing my neck to soothe the pain.

"No, it's not my confession at least. Read it on the plane." He slips and small piece of paper on top and gives it to me. "You messed up real bad last year and this was the only thing I can give you of her to realize your feelings." He hugs me one last time and pats my shoulders. " Good luck out there Crappykawa"

***

It was mid flight when the show playing on the tv got boring. This was only a flight to Korea and then another layover for another flight Germany and another one to Buenos Airies. I pulled out the stack of letters Iwa-chan gave me before I left and started to read

Tooru,

You're probably reading this on a flight to your dreams or by scouring through my room while I'm asleep. Either way is fine to say the least.

I know you'll never see me for a long time, maybe years if that. But I want you to know that I'm so proud of you for achieving your dreams and finally following in the footsteps of your role model. I hope I'll see you again Tooru. Even if it's at the Olympics or when I finally cracked and decide to visit you in Argentina.

I need you to know some things since our time was so short. I've loved you since we were kids. I knew I did the first time I saw you in Primary school when you went with me to get a band aid for my scrape. Watching you fall in love with Rin was torture to my 12 year old heart. But I was over the moon when you asked me out. I thought Rin coming back would ruin us because I always saw you with her, hands around her waist and making me want to jump her and get out what she wanted from you. But look now, I'm sending you off the Argentina and you better make me proud. I'll be watching every match even if it's a school night and I have some project that will determine if I graduate or not. I know you'll make me proud. I just hope I make you proud. And I love you so so much, please remember I'm always here for you whatever time or place in the world you are.

Growing up together was the best memory I've ever had and I'm glad I was able to spend it with you. You said you'd marry me when we're still single and 25 but I don't think I can wait that long. Let's get married soon, okay? Spend our lives together with a baby girl who will have the beauty of her father. I'll see you soon and make me proud over there.

-your dearest y/n ♡︎

y/n? She wrote this for me? Tears started to flow down my face with each letter written on. There was more in the envelope. I pulled it out to see two pictures. One from when we were kids and another one from one of our dates. I really fucked up with her didn't I? Why didn't I do anything about it? I need to talk to her one way or another. She still hasn't replied to me and I need to know if she still meant all this. And I need to tell her and hear her say she forgives me after I forgive her tremendously. She never cheated. Why would she, if she loved me this much. You really fucked up Tooru. But now is not the time for this, I need her forgiveness and I need her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: so i said i'll take a hiatus but i needed an escape right now. so i guess i kinda owe an explanation. my ex has just been bothering me and i really wanted to focus on that and get him off my back. i'm also having a lot of mixed feelings for people and if i want something serious with them. other than that, today has been an alright day and I hope to be making more chapters and releasing the new book I've been working on. spoiler alert it's a kuroo book for my favorite smart person. another thing is part 3 is coming to an end. i wanted all even parts but part 2 ran long so i just took some of the parts and added it to the part 3 count. so there are like 8 chapters each part. part 4 will be a time skip and no kenma and y/n don't date. that's all for me today. i need to learn how to make a friendship bracelet so goodnight bubbas.


	25. 4 / 24 • to my dearest

(Oikawa's POV)

I quickly got off the plane and headed to the gift shop. My layover lasted for 5 hours so this wasn't a big deal. It's best I write a response right after I read it to get the raw feelings. I'll find her address one way or another or if I visit Japan again. The slip of paper was only her number which I already had and links to her other social media. That's not enough.

I took a stack of paper and another stack envelopes along with some black pens. She's always loved the little notes and maybe she'll love written letters more. I sat at the waiting area, struggling for words to write.

dearest y/n,

I started to trail off after. There were just too many words wanting to come out but nothing seemed to. It will come to me eventually. As of now, I'm trying to stay awake and try one of those korean skincare things.

***

[One year later]

My graduation ceremony ended and me and the second years are now having celebratory dinner. "So what's going to happen after?" Tora asks us. Kenma shrugs and grabs another piece of meat.

"Well, I'll be travelling in one week before I attend university and to continue the travel blog I've been working on." He nods while I grab another piece of meat.

"Well, I hope to see you all very soon." Fukunaga comments before placing another meat on the grill. We nod, laughing as we reminisce our memories together. Despite a terrible second year, my third year was alright. Kenma eventually opened up and became comfortable around me. I met his friend, Hinata a really bubbly and energetic person. He was trying to pursue beach volleyball but continued playing volleyball for Karasuno and placing themselves in the Nationals stage. Tora accepted that I will never be club manager and Fukunaga was accepting into my shift in their group. This was the only year I didn't have Mai with me in any part of the year. Nekoma didn't offer exchange so she tried Shinzen and she actually had a good time. Mai was going to stay in Tokyo with Iwaizumi so she rejected my offer to travel the world before going to university. A shame to be honest.

***

All my paper work was finished for UTokyo so that I can easily shift when I'm done my travelling. Everything was all packed, with a large luggage, and a ton of money and plane tickets. My tour started in South America. Brazil to be exact. My next destination was Argentina. And I've tried to get to different hotels many times but they all said they were out of rooms and could only advice I stay at an Airbnb, or youth hostels. Hopefully I can access a locker at least for a day until I figure out where I can stay.

My parents, Mai and my friends were sending me off to my trip. It was going to be tough to say the least but I needed this for myself. "Now, I know you're going to Argentina but if you don't get yourself a spanish man you need to reevaluate your taste y/n. Also if you see Oikawa, talk to him. He's changed I hope." Mai hugs me one more time before handing me off to Hajime.

"I hope you find yourself out there y/n. I'll see you soon bug." He hugs me tight before settling himself next to Mai. I wave goodbye to all of them and go through the gates. My adventure begins now.

***

My trip to Brazil was amazing. My Portuguese, not so much. I went kayaking with some locals at the Amazon and attended a festival at Rio de Janeiro. Asking for pictures from locals was a pain though. Overall it was an amazing experience, I have to go again soon.

My flight to Argentina was tonight and finally one hotel opened up. The results were all over the place but I didn't care, at least I have a room to stay for the time being at least.

The room was actually ok and the hotel staff was nice. I made sure to lock up all my belongings and placed a slipper in the room to prevent me from stepping in something gross later. I only grabbed the important things. Extra clothes, money, passports, and documents in a shoulder bag before heading out to sight see. My spanish was actually ok (yea hi i take spanish and i'm the best in my class so yea i'll use spanish here i guess lolz) so it was easier to talk to locals.

I rounded the corner to my next destination. To my ignorance because my attention was all over the art and scenery of the place, I bumped into someone, their hands distinctively wrapping around my waist and my hands on their arms. "¡Lo siento,! No estaba mirando a donde iba" (translation: i'm sorry. i wasn't looking where i was going). I looked up to see the most unexpected person. Their eyes were familiar and their hair was still the same brown wavy and fluffy type. My eyes widen at the sight of him and tried to push him away.

"Well, hello to you too y/n" My face turned red from embarrassment and hid away from him. "What are you doing in Argentina?" He lets go of my waist and gestured that I come along with him. Unable to process my thoughts, I followed him to his destination and caught up to him.

"Well I wanted to travel before I go back to university. It's my first day here so I thought I'd go sight seeing." I take a sip of my coffee while awkwardly making conversation.

"Do you have a place to stay?"

"Yea at this hotel in downtown. So you're still in volleyball, Oikawa?"

He nods and drags me to a restaurant. "Let's go have lunch y/n!" We sit down at a booth waiting for the waiter to tend to us. He ordered some asado, empanadas and some grilled corn on a cob. "Let's dig in y/n. Itadakimasu." He prays before starting on some corn. I grab an asado and place some in my mouth. "So how was Tokyo y/n?" He takes a break. I'm surprised he can continue a conversation. Like wasn't I the one you accused of cheating when I didn't?

"It was alright. I met someone but we broke up after a few months since he placed bets on my feelings. Mai and Iwaizumi are looking into moving together there so I don't know where that leaves me since I can't just intrude on them." Taking an empanada from the plate and taking a sip of water. "What about you and Rin?" Stingily asking.

"We broke up after graduation." He responds which for some reason leaves me relieved. Wait what? "Do you want to go sight seeing with me today y/n? You know just in case you get lost I can be a pretty useful guide and not just a pretty face with amazing volleyball talents."

"Still overly confident in your ways I see." He laughs before taking a sip of his water. Today should be interesting.

***

My arms were full of shopping bags, which one and half an arm was Oikawa's as we trudged along the shops. He took me to a more local place where there weren't as much tourist and some plazas in the city. Tomorrow he said he'll take me to some nature sites but we were both pretty worn out so we went back to his place to settle him in for the night. He insisted on me staying the night but I kept refusing since I already had a hotel booked.

"The hotel is one hour away from here and at this time, the gangs are roaming around so, you can stay here and I'll take you back to your hotel for your things at sunrise. I swear." I contemplated for a while and finally gave in.

"Do you have any clothes I can borrow?"

He lent me some of his clothes and pointed to the bathroom for me to change. I looked around the room to find a million of products. He never changes he still uses the same products and still owns way too many. I slipped on a new pair of underwear and slipped on his shirt. Like always it's large and covers my thighs around my knees. Almost like a dress. I exit the bathroom, leaning my small bag on the wall.

"Bueno, bueno ahí está la princesa." (translation: well, well there's the princess) he rolls off his tongue making me roll my eyes.

"Calm yourself Oikawa." I sat on the couch, far from him. "Do you have an extra room?" I ask while his attention was on the game playing on the TV.

"Nah, but I can sleep on the couch though-"

"No it's ok I'll sleep on the couch." He frowns and picks me up from my seat. "OIKAWA PUT ME DOWN!" I scream while hitting his back. It was more broad than I remembered. Did he really get that toned here in Argentina in over a year? He places me on the bed and rolls the blanket over me. He knelt down beside me and pushed a strand of my hair back.

"I'm sorry," he mumbles but his face was only inches from mine so I could hear it. "I'm such a dumbass. I thought you cheated on me but you didn't. You loved me too much and now I lost the girl who actually gave me the feeling of love and not just lust. I wish I could have done a better job to keep you but now you're gone and probably in love with someone else and I don't know what to do about that because I still love you y/n. I still want you to be the one walking down the aisle for me in a white dress. I'm sorry y/n! I broke us because I believed in some photo more than you. I let a girl walk all over me only for me to lose and now I'm finding out who was really for me and it's you. It's always been you." He started to break down in tears, covering his face with his hands. I took them away to wipe his tears off. Oh Tooru, if only you knew. He reached for the bed side table and pulled out a letter. "You still love me right? If you do please marry me. You said it yourself in this letter. You wanted to marry me as soon as possible and have a daughter. I can do that if you marry me and still love me-" Wait that was in my letter from second year. I thought they all went missing.

"Oikawa, what are you talking about? I never sent you anything-" He showed me an entire stack of letters. All the envelopes were in my writing. "Who did you get these from?"

"Iwa-chan" That bastard. "So do you still mean it y/n? All of it?" He takes my hand in his, pleading with all of him and anticipating for the answer. "Please don't think I'm still the same asshole from high school. I can show you how I've changed and I'll show you just how much I can love you. So please let me back into your heart?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: ok this went on for way longer than i thought. i originally was going to put this all in two chapters but i couldn't be assed to make the fonts and sparkles again. anyways part 4 is here and i actually thought i would get this chapter done in like a month because my writers block was intense. i actually really like this chapter because i'm a whole masochistic and go back to someone who will hurt me. also because i know what will happen next because it's my book. the process of my other book is coming along well. title reveal: flowers that bleed. i'm so excited to release it and hopefully you all love it as well. i really should take longer hiatuses but i'm too attached to this book to not write for like a week. i love you all too much and the support you give me is tremendously appreciated. ok i'm going to be productive now bye bye bubbas


	26. 4 / 25 • awaited answer

"I don't know, Oikawa," He frowns before taking me in his arms.

"Please y/n, I'm begging you. If you can at least think about it. I'd love to show you a new me, someone who won't hurt you. Someone that will actually believe you. At least tell me if you still mean it and I'll stop for the night" I sighed and finally gave an answer.

"Yes Oikawa, I still mean what I said before. I always did. Even when I was with someone else, I don't think I could have just lost love for the first person that taught me how to love." He smiles and kissed my forehead. And down to my nose and just around the corner of my lips.

"I'll give you a real one when become mine again. Buenos noches a la princesa hermosa. Te amo." He whispers in my ear before gathering the letters and turning off the lamp on the table. He exits the room and blows me a kiss before shutting the door behind him. I smile and turned to my side before eventually falling asleep on a bed that smelled like him.

***

"y/n, wake up pretty. We have to go you still need to get ready we're sight seeing today." Oikawa was shaking me awake while I slowly opened my eyes to meet the irritating sun. "Good morning y/n! Let's have breakfast after we stop by your hotel?" I nod and he carries me out to his car (they're gonna go street racing and- i'll stop i promise). He played some songs on his phone while typing in the name of my hotel. I kept falling asleep and his right hand rested on my bare thigh. He didn't move it up or at all, it just rested there with his fingers drawing circles inside. "Here we are, let's go and get you all ready." He held the door open for me, covering me with his team jacket and pulling the hood up to hide my hair. The lobby wasn't packed and I think the staff were just coming back for breakfast. We briskly made our way to my room, entering with the plastic key card and falling on the soft queen sized bed. "Hey, no sleeping on me, we have to get you ready." He places me on his lap and pushes all the hair off my face. Even though my eyes were half shut, I could make out with Oikawa's face. His eyes were staring longingly into mine, like highschool when he admired me for doing absolutely nothing.

He brings my face closer to mine and closes in the distance. His face was only centimetres from mine and his lips barely hovering. "Ok I'm up, let me just take a bath." I push him off and widely opening my eyes. I take out an outfit and shoes from my luggage and walk to the bathroom. I look back to Oikawa with a frown on his face.

"Sigh," he dramatically says and falling on the bed. "When she ruins the moment"

"Put a sock in it Oikawa."

I shut the door to my dismay, the bathroom doesn't have a lock (this was like my hotel room at vegas at least it was just family and the shower was nice it just didn't have another door so that was not swag. but the room was really nice overall. it was high up and the window was big and had a view of the strip and the pool). I ran the water and stripped off my clothes, entering the warm water and letting it run through my hair.

***

We drove for a couple of hours, reaching a waterfall site with a seldom amount of tourist. "Come on, let's go" He opens my car door and leads me out to hear the booming noise of the waterfall. The water was crystal blue and the smell of fresh water was evident in the air. I smile widely as he drags me to the hiking sites. The feeling of the spray was refreshing and the noise was calming. He held my hand throughout the whole time, helping me up to stones and places I couldn't reach.

The trail ended and we started to drive to another spot. It was more barren and full hoodoos. The sun was now blazing hot so we didn't stay for long. We went back to the city for lunch and to stay there until night. He kept cracking jokes and trying to make me laugh, which weirdly worked.

We went inside a museum, looking at the artifacts while he kept holding me close. Usually when Keiji first did this to me, I was somewhat uncomfortable. But with Oikawa, it was like muscle memory and it felt like something ordinary. Like it's been something we'd done for years when in reality it was only a couple months and he broke it off after believing a post over me. But I'm not so clean either. I had to quit manager because I was being threatened and instead of coming forward, I was a coward and didn't tell anyone.

The room was now an aquarium, a dome over us watching the stingrays and fish swim over us. I look up in awe but it felt like someone was staring at me. When I looked back at Oikawa, he was staring right at me, admiring my awed expression and smiling like an idiot. I smiled back as he leaned in for a kiss on the cheek. "Te amo," he whispered in my ear while his head rested on my shoulder.

"I love you too" I hugged him back, melting onto his muscular arms. The aquarium changed colors into a pink shade.

"When do you leave Argentina?"

"In 3 days."

He sighs and hugs me tighter. "I wish you'd stay forever." He lets go and kisses my knuckles. "Let's go look around more?" I nod and grabbed onto his hand. He smiles and intertwines his into mine. We walk off to the next part which had stars plastered across the ceiling. Much like that night we spent in the stars. "You still want to live in the moon?" He brings up an old memory. I look up at him, holding onto his hair making him face me.

"Only if it's with you." Grabbing his face and closing the distance. Catching him off guard and connecting our lips together. He smiles and holds me closer, dropping his shoulder. Certainly, this was the boy I was meant to be with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: yea i changed the plot lol it was supposed to be an engagement but that felt too cheesy and fast so i put it as this. i like the outcome of it actually. and no this is not the end of the book. this still needs like *intense counting irl* 7 chapters plus an epilogue and an alternative ending where she ends up with akaashi and a peak into rin's and mai and iwa's life. also i think i've used the gif before but whatever i couldn't be assed to look and change it ok ok! alright i need to pay attention in class or i'll get my phone taken away bye bye duckys


	27. 4 / 26 • nuisance

(Rin's POV) [oooooooooh i know y'all will hate this so i'll make this quick]

Oikawa? Is that him? "TOORU-CHAN!" I yell out across the room, getting everyone's attention. He was holding someone else in their arms making me immediately envious. Who does she think she is? I run up to him while he tried to protect his lady. "How are you?"

"I'd appreciate it if you don't interrupt my date-"

"Ahh don't be silly, we had history Im sure they don't mind-" She shows herself, and speak of the devil. l/n y/n. I see she hasn't changed. She's still the unattractive bitch from high school. I see all terrible things don't change. (bitch that's u, the fuck- i'm so sorry for making such a bitch character i swear the antagonist in my next story is actually a decent person because it's my waifu )

"No, we both actually mind. So please don't talk to me unless you have that million yen from like a year ago." He retorts coldly, making y/n giggle in his arm. I gasp and drag y/n's hair, making her mouth widen. She throws me on the matted surface of my shoot and flips her hair. (period sis as you should) My manager hurried over to me, carrying me to my feet while I watch Oikawa and y/n laugh and whisper to each other.

"Security!" Their eyes widen and run out of the premises. They were laughing the whole way through until the security people came like 20 minutes late (karma hoe). I limped back to my makeup table and angrily took a sip of my kombucha. "Hello, fix this!" yelling at the make up artist who hurriedly tried to get away from me. I groan and walk out the set. This day cannot possibly get worse.

Due to your recent behaviour on set, we are choosing to fire you from this production. We will be sending out emails to other companies of your behaviour before they decide to hire you. Have a good rest of your day.

And it just did.

***

(Y/N'S POV) [cue that song that reminds me of deciphered]

We run out of the museum, laughing loudly and causing a distraction to everyone. We both couldn't stop laughing even as we got out of the building. Everyone thought we were psychopaths. We finally calmed down and he dragged me to another building. The sun was just setting and the coloured windows reflected off the light beautifully.

He sat us down on the clay bench, his arm over my shoulders, holding me close to him while we watch the sunset. I hold onto his hand with my head resting on his shoulder. I looked up at the boy and started biting his jawline. He giggles and brings his head closer to my lips. I bit in too hard and he moves away instinctively. "That hurts y/n" rubbing his cheek. He looks at me and quickly kisses my widely smiling lips.

"Why didn't you do that to Rin in high school?" I ask him out of no where.

"It kinda felt like she had more power over me. I was pretty scared of a 5'5 girl, pathetic am I right? She'd always force me to kiss her and let her on my lap even if I didn't want to and explained I was with you. She's always throwing herself around me instead of the other 3rd years in the school. Now what about you. What's your deal with Rin?"

"Ahh, I didn't think this explanation was necessary but she has tried to threaten my reputation so many times, leaked my information and has spread all the false rumor about me, including the cheating one. She even made me quit manager which just lead her to get kicked off as well. And when she found me on the bench during your game she went ballistic." I leaned back on the seat and the sun was almost down. "So she made my entire second year and relationship shit all because she was trying to get close to you" He nods and curls his lips. "I guess we're stronger around her when we're not keeping this from each other. That was a large mistake in high school." Commenting while leaning back on his shoulder. We were soaking up the last bit of sun, feeling the warmth of it and each other against our skin.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asks while stroking my leg. His hands stayed in one general area, not going too far in.

"You were so busy with volleyball and I didn't want to seem like the clingy helicopter girlfriend-"

"But you were my girlfriend. That was your job if you suspected something and I'm supposed to make you feel like the happiest person alive." He pinches my cheeks, making my jaws hurt. "Well, there's always second chances for most things, and if you give me that second chance I've been wanting then maybe we can change our fate and avoid the things we did wrong."

"Is this your way of asking me to be your girlfriend again." He smirks and grabs my face closer to his.

"Maybe.." I moved my face closer only to stop and press a finger on his lips.

"Try again pendejo." Laughing at his bummed out expression of missing a kiss. "Let's go have dinner!"

***

(Oikawa's POV)

"No I think that's a crazy idea!" She laughs loudly before she could even take a bite out of her food. We sat at a wooden picnic table, eating street food for dinner. I haven't smiled this hard since our last date. My cheekbones were hurting from the constant curl of my dimples. I take a sip of my water as she starts to calm down. She sneaks a piece off my plate and quickly eats it in front of me. I gasped and take a handful of her fries and ate it in front of her. Her eyes widened and starts poking her sticks at me. I just laugh at her movements, feeling the judgement of others around us. We threw out all our trash and started to walk on the pier, smelling the ocean air. The moon was high and beautiful though the stars were dimmed and invisible.

"I can't seem to see the stars." She frowns as she zips up her jacket to prevent the night air.

"Let's go for a drive then?" She looks up at me and nods. We start to drive at to the outskirts of the central city, the artificial light dimming at every mile.

I park the car at the base of the tall hill, running up to the peak to see the constellations flooding the black sky. She stares up in awe, laying on the dry grass. I laid next to her, admiring the reflection of the stars in her eyes. She averts her attention to me and smiles, leaping forward to throw her arms around me. "Thank you," she mumbles into my shoulder. "This is the happiest I've felt in months. I thought my second year would never get better and third year was an alright experience but you've made me genuinely happy. So thank you for making me happy these two days." I smile and hold her tighter. I start to tear up at her presence.

"I-I love you, so much. I want to show you how much I can. It's the least I can from all the things I've brought upon you." Stuttering to get my feelings out. "Please, let me be yours again. I know it took so long but." I pulled away from her and held her face as if she was an easily broken chinaware. I know now. You're the one that I want. And I wouldn't have it any other way."

Her eyes were glossy and big, the stars still reflecting off or rather the stars came from her eyes and projecting into the sky. I could look at it forever. And if only she'd let me be hers, I'd never let her go. Not again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: ahaha this is the exact reason why i'm single. but i don't care 2d boys are better anyways. also my ex texted me "do you ever miss the old things" like bitch no. you're going after one of my friends and treat me as an option. tf you talking about. anyways, next chapter is iwa and mai's life just a heads up mmk. alright i need to pay attention in class or they'll take my phone. bye bubbas

**Author's Note:**

> hi, i originally started this on wattpad but got curious about ao3. i don't use ao3 lots because it was confusing at first and i prefered paging rather than scrolling. anyways, my wattpad is @darlingoikawa for more updates. my social media accounts are also linked there. i do warn that the wattpad story have the gifs and fonts so this was a better alternative for those who use text to speech.


End file.
